


一梦沼

by Auphiteus



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 13:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 35,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18895147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auphiteus/pseuds/Auphiteus
Summary: 【TL;DR】希里的心魔现场发作，阿瓦拉克遭遇了新一轮信任危机，之后【哔】。然而他自认明明除了表现得十分宽容（对人类）和绅士（对小姑娘）之外也没干什么坏事，于是继续一头雾水。只有前两章是正文。后面的都作屯链接之用……





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 阿瓦拉克：吉薇艾尔，我看你精华内敛、根骨奇佳、是天造地设的好材料，不如我们——  
> 希里：——！！  
> ※  
> 小学生文笔+太贪心想把一切都往里塞+难产，产物就长成了这样otz  
> 老狐狸十分老狐狸，各种意义上的狐狸。

自她从金色传送门中掉下的一刻开始，希里就感觉到了这个世界的与众不同之处：眼前所见的是点缀着石山与灌丛的青色原野，身下所铺的是湿润坚实的泥土，皮肤感受到的是似在深秋的凉爽温度。淡云高天里紧紧相伴的一大一小两面温和日轮算是唯一的意料之中了：这个世界的与众不同，就是它“正常”得简直让人万分感动。

她贪婪张目要将几乎熟悉的高天广地尽收眼中，哪怕心跳如雷耳中血涌，哪怕短暂缺氧让她视野里连连盛开暗色的花朵，随着每一次脉搏涨落起伏。

终于可以休息片刻了。在艾恩艾尔族中能够感应时空激波的领航术士引导下，抓捕吉薇艾尔与叛逃贤者的红骑士精英小队在过去五天里一连追着他们穿越十几个世界；无论是弥漫剧毒气体的丛林还是只能以魔法泅渡的黑暗泥沼，还是风刀蚀岩不辨天地和惊涛飓浪无处立足，甚至高寒山脊与火海熔岩，这些穿戴得如同地狱幽魂一般的精灵骑士竟能一直锲而不舍地紧紧咬着他们，几乎将旗鼓相当的追逐化为让他们慌不择路的驱赶。希里忙不迭地跟着阿瓦拉克跳进一个个开在意想不到的位置的传送门，手忙脚乱地忍着海水烧灼肺叶的剧痛一头钻进冰天雪地，再将浑身滚遍的雪泥与止不住的哆嗦在灼热的空气中蒸发成一层干结的硬壳。最后一个世界是彻底寂冷的死域，没有任何光亮与热源；精灵贤者所剩无几的魔力支撑着维持两人生命的球形结界悬停在半空中，像是宇宙间里唯一的星点。在她紧张地积攒起最后几分专注准备赶在他支撑不住前冒险赌一次时空传送时，按照时点自然开启的传送门终于在脚下出现，没有迟来分毫；而这次红骑士们却没法跟过来了。

希里大口大口地呼吸着新鲜空气，几乎想大笑出声。劫后余生里连从半空摔下来的痛感都已忘却。  
“阿瓦拉克，我们终于又甩掉他们了。”  
精灵贤者长吁一口气，缓慢地坐起身，脸上有一丝如释重负的笑意。

“我们很幸运，吉薇艾尔。更幸运的是，我了解这个世界：这里有安全的水源与庇护所，有大量我们可以利用的生物，而且缺乏高等捕食者。我们可以在这里充分修整，直到十天后传送门再次打开。”  
“你了解这个世界？你以前来过？”希里掐了掐鼻梁让自己清醒，四周的异域风景这才开始渐渐陌生。她忽然被附近一丛开蓝花的有趣植物吸引，它有修长如丝的复叶和短而粗的茎秆，就像十几根给银器掸灰用的羽毛穗子插在一个萝卜上——直到蓝色的星状小花忽然跟羽毛穗子一起飞快地缩进茎秆顶端的鞘里，然后那个萝卜直直地往地下一钻——  
“这十天里我们要尽可能多抓几只这种拟态地蜥并取出脑和脊髓。它的制剂能促进伤口愈合，还能抗感染；必要时甚至可以不经处理直接涂在伤口上。我有嵌了冰冻符文的瓶子。”  
……这奇葩玩意儿竟然是动物。希里盯着泥地上“萝卜”消失时留下的洞，试图想象出那只地蜥的全貌，以及它的脑袋到底杵在哪里，以及阿瓦拉克以前是怎么发现这东西的脑花涂在伤口上有效的。  
“呃，要把那一只挖出来吗？”  
“它已经跑了，没必要把衣服弄得更脏。”精灵摇摇头，指了指她一身的斑驳泥块和已经完全被染成褐色的、几乎被撕成三片的衬衣。“我们现在所处的区域有温泉，你应该很需要它；而且我也很累了，先扎营。”

 

阿瓦拉克说的温泉坐落在三座石山之间的一道岩架下，四壁围了道道光滑晶莹的乳白色泉华，在一处决口流淌成冒着热气的湍急溪水，汇入不远处的小河。泉池大而清澈，池面蒸腾白气在阵风吹拂下仍能氤氲不散，想是有着接近沸腾的高温泉源。自从在仙尼德岛遭遇变故后，希里在奔波倦旅里早已习惯不得不在冰冷的河湖中洗浴，能在山村野店里买到小半桶热水也已算幸运；在野外找到温泉还是第一次。

……贤者还真是什么都知道啊。

希里惬意地靠在一块微凸的光滑岩壁上，任漫过胸口的热水将身上的泥壳逐渐溶解成一团团洇开的浊墨。这是她在池中找到的最舒服的位置，可以看着阿瓦拉克站在岩架下，背对着自己随心所欲地驱使万物：苔泥剥落，积尘退去，石块依次砌成火塘，枯枝飞来搭起柴堆，附近的树丛泻落绿叶铺作寝席。圆形银片从他的随身小包中跳出后瞬间膨胀成烹煮用的大罐子，从泉眼处召出并凝聚的水球安稳地落进罐内，随即被一副自行立起的粗木架挑在柴堆顶端。鹿皮口袋自动浮空倾倒，莹白碎晶颗颗飞溅入水，蜕去幻象膨大解体成可供食用的谷粒。最后一片碎木在空中悬停，贤者漫不经心地划了下手指，它就烧成一个落在柴堆上的暖黄光团，橙红火苗如收尾音符般轻颤。  
然后他头也没回地说：“我认为你应该将衣服脱下来，吉薇艾尔。”  
“没必要吧？反正可以一起洗。”  
“弄脏泉池也就算了，你宁愿眼睛在泥水里发炎？”  
希里夸张地叹了口气，翻着白眼揉了揉肩膀，开始脱衣。她只是累得不想把酸疼的手臂举起来，仅此而已。而当她把皮裤扔在岸边、湿淋淋的衬衣扯过头顶、裹胸的系带松了大半时，希里看到了精灵踏进水里的赤裸双足，然后是同样赤裸的小腿和膝盖。他似乎并不介意靠近泉源处的高温，然而——

“喂——你你你过一阵子再进来不行吗？”

阿瓦拉克甚至看都没看她一眼，右手伸向水面，似在触摸飘散的水汽。“这个泉眼坐落在一个能量交叉点。我需要尽快补充魔力。”他理所当然地说道，另一手去解扣在胸前的斗篷，而上身外罩的法袍则逐渐开始化为无形。希里无言瞪视起伏的水面片刻，忽然被他随手扔来的柔软之物罩了一脸：“给你。我的斗篷是附过魔的，不会被浸湿。”  
干燥温暖的斗篷依然残留着隐约的香药气味。希里将斗篷往身前一遮，耸着肩把一只手伸到背后去解缠胸布，没好气地腹诽这个装腔作势的可恶精灵。逃亡之旅上难免因陋就简，受伤也好洗浴也罢，他们在尽可能照顾彼此的前提下只得学会分享私人空间：阿瓦拉克会在她在溪流里冲洗时耐心地背向等待，她也会在对方临时从视线里消失时乖乖地待在原地。如现下一般共享同一个温泉池对希里来说却是另一回事，是以前从来没有过的；但她除了不习惯之外，也只得接受现实。

……人都已经下了池子，抗议不过是浪费精力。反正在他看来，自己即便不是一堆“埋了颗珍珠的粪壤”，至少也与周围的草木山石毫无区别；既然没什么吸引力，那应该也就不算什么了。希里把下巴也泡进热水里，闷闷地看着他将手伸向自己的衬衣领扣；对方却忽然转眼看向她，摇了摇头。  
希里甚至懒得皱眉，只抬眼对上他的视线。他摇头干什么？  
“这是种……不便，吉薇艾尔，我并没有轻视你的意思。”他捏着领口清了下嗓子，却对上了希里越发兴味盎然的表情：她挑眉斜眼炯炯有神地盯着自己，绿幽幽的瞳子里明明白白地写着句大胆妄为的挑衅：那你就脱呀。  
阿瓦拉克勾起了一边的嘴角，又摇了摇头。接着，希里目瞪口呆地看着他整个人迅速变得透明，最后消失，连他下摆拖到水里的长衬衣都无迹可寻，只有升腾的白气、池面荡起的波纹与热水拍打岸壁的声音。

——这是作弊吧！

“你怎么不把我也变得透明些呢？”希里忍不住抱怨，心里盘算着找机会泼他一把。  
“很遗憾，这个法术只能用在施法者自己身上，吉薇艾尔；”泉池对侧传来精灵贤者悠闲的回答，“而且这不是能在短时间内精通的技巧。”水面起伏了一下，想是他挪了下身体，好在碎砾铺底的池子里坐得更舒服。“如果你希望拥有魔法带来的便利，你就要学着掌握它，而不是把你的天分当做可有可无。”  
希里刚掬起一把水的双手顿住了，只好不悦地泼往自己肩上。自从她在科拉斯沙漠里失去魔法后，重新拥有它就变得比蒙眼猜骰子的点数还要无望；而自从经历利维亚城边撕心裂肺的那一幕后，她对魔法所剩的感情只有空洞的失望和漠不关心。尽管易华拉夸克斯在不久后将死者复活的奇迹不辞辛苦地通知了她，但当她兴冲冲赶回去后，面对的却是为她布下天罗地网的红骑士大军。  
她长久以来所能信任依靠的，只有自己的剑，以及在凯尔莫罕古堡与艾尔兰德神庙里学到的所有知识。

“吉薇艾尔。现在艾瑞丁只派了一个领航员来抓你，就已经带来了不小的麻烦。你缺乏对魔法波动的定位能力，更不要谈精细控制。面对擅长感知的施法者时，这将是巨大的劣势；而如果艾瑞丁在你准备好之前就动用王牌，我们的处境就十分危险了。”  
该来的总会来的，逃避不如直面。希里用力闭上眼睛，呼出一口气。  
“你说的王牌，指的是什么？”  
“一个能够进行长距离空间传送的精灵，”精灵顿了顿，似在沉思。“我最有天分的学生，卡兰希尔。他支持艾瑞丁在我的预料之内。”

希里心下瞬间一沉。能够进行长距离空间传送，这意味着这个术士或许和她一样，也是一名上古血脉的后裔。  
那为什么只有她——

“卡兰希尔出身上古血系支脉。论血脉能力，他远不如你能随心所欲穿越时空。但他毕竟是个受过良好教育的术士，而你不是。”  
“能否设法先把他解决了？比如骗到某个一百年才开一次传送门的世界甩掉——”  
“根本不现实。”精灵斩钉截铁地说道，希里简直可以想象出他是怎么瞟自己一眼的。“艾瑞丁没有耐心、也缺乏谋略；卡兰希尔在脾性上与他一拍即合，但处事风格却恰好相反。他对你是个巨大的威胁，我不希望你直面他，你没有胜算。”  
“如果逼他近战呢？”  
“他非常擅长武技。你能否只用剑技逼退我的法杖？你能否只靠力量突破我的护盾？你能否只以速度绕开我的攻击？如果你不能，那么你就远远不是他的对手。你现在能做的只有尽可能赶在他到来之前逃走。”  
希里泄了气，却不知如何反驳对方语气中的不容置疑。无法看到阿瓦拉克的表情让她开始烦躁，于是她咬了咬牙，强迫自己问出那个至关重要的问题。  
“那么，如果我不得不与这个卡兰希尔战斗，你会站在哪一边？”  
“我承诺过会帮助你。但如果卡兰希尔先将你转移到了别的空间，我将爱莫能助；艾瑞丁宣布我是叛徒，而卡兰希尔也早已不是我的学生，不会对你我手下留情。我会帮助你，但你必须明白，猎魔人的全部知识在精英精灵术士带领的红骑士大军面前，根本不算什么。”精灵语气冷静，不似推托，但希里只觉一股愤懑逐渐充塞胸臆，气结又恼火；像是意外听见一声冷箭，却无法确认它的来处，只能提心吊胆地等待被射穿的剧痛一刻。  
“……你就没有一句好话吗？我打不过疯狗一样的精灵骑士，也打不过你的得意门生，只能拖你的后腿，除了跑之外一点办法也没有——那么我要怎么办，现在就逃？”  
“不，你应该开始跟我修习魔法。我既然能够教出卡兰希尔，也能把你训练成合格的术士，使你不至于毫无准备。”精灵的语调与刚才相比没有任何变化，但希里能想象出他与这毫无变化的语调一样不起波澜的表情。他停顿片刻，叹了口气：“你的天赋本是万中无一的，但训练你的人类却任由明珠蒙尘；把你训练成猎魔人简直是暴殄天物。”

那支冷箭穿心而过。希里轻笑了一下。热腾腾的氤氲水汽里，她的声音没有任何温度。

“少来侮辱教养我的亲人们。那么，你想让我用什么当做学费呢？女术士集会所早就‘邀请’过我了，阿瓦拉克。菲丽芭，席尔，萨宾娜——那时她们宣布我将成为她们中的一员，跟随她们学习魔法，她们将赠我力量和美貌、权势与财富；而我必须跟科维尔的王子上床，生下术士们的光明未来。但她们不知道的是，注定成为猎魔人写在我的命运里，而同样的命运也让我失去了魔法，不，是我主动将魔法交还混沌来换回我的命运，是我放弃了它。我不喜欢向别人乞求我已宣布放弃、找回时还会附带让我恶心的某些代价的东西。如果这是你所说的‘帮助’，贤者阁下，那么我拒绝，也请你不要再提。”

这段话成功地让对方陷入沉默。池面只余她沉静克制的呼吸和泉水轻拍池沿泉华的声响。  
“……抱歉，希里。”片刻后，她听到精灵轻声说道。

话音落下，泉池再度被沉默笼罩。白色水汽如缕散开又蒸腾聚拢，泉源安静地涌成池面的和缓涟漪与池口的淙淙泄流。有清风拂得池面皱起细澜，掩映泉池的灌丛枝叶将营火与渐斜的一对日轮漏成颤动的光点。希里忽然感到露在水面上的左肩在风中砭冷入骨，不自觉地往水中一缩，将挡在身前的斗篷往肩上拉了拉；却又忽然想到这是他的衣物，遂一脸嫌弃地胡乱一罩，任斗篷引脚在水面上松垮地飘荡。

正当她以为阿瓦拉克准备无声无息地离开泉池时，靠近泉源的一侧传来了他的声音。  
“……但你至少能允许我稍作自辩吧？”  
精灵的声音鲜见地带了几分试探，几分小心翼翼。其实她没有多少兴趣听下去，但也懒得继续争论；于是她捂着隐隐酸痛的左肩靠在池壁上，有些疲倦地点了头。

“我的本意并非诱你做交易，我不要任何形式的学费。我的确有求于你，吉薇艾尔，这是在我在一开始就已坦承过的事情；但只有你逃离艾瑞丁的追捕，这项请求才有可能在未来的某一刻实现。即便不修习法术，但如果你能至少学会运用魔力来辅助武技和提升现在已经掌握的能力，也能为取胜增加筹码，”泉源处传来的涟漪微微颤动，“我承诺过要帮助你，我不想让你最终对这个承诺的结果失望。”

希里闭上眼睛，池上水汽流动洇开的画面却在眼帘后徘徊不去。她在自己颠沛流离的前小半辈子里听过的种种许诺与誓言无论真假最终都如烟而散。她甚至不知道自己是否还想再次听到那番话，她不敢指望任何事情。  
“我们第一次见面时你也承诺过。我已经不知道该不该相信你的承诺了，阿瓦拉克。”  
精灵的声音轻了许多。“我明白。但我真心希望你能理解，我想让你安全。”  
“行吧。但现在我不愿再想这事了，就先让我这个头脑简单的小Dh’oine安静地泡一会温泉，好吗？”  
希里呼出一口气，继续散漫地揉着肩膀，几乎能想象出对方是怎么在自己提到这个贬称时微微皱起双眉摇头的。她自觉余恼未平不愿回忆旧事；既然他选择隐去身形面孔，自己就能理所当然地装作什么都不理解，什么都不在乎。不料自己明明意在讥诮，精灵却答以沉默；他是觉得不该附和她的刻意自贬，还是不屑回应这种幼稚的讽刺，还是已经开始觉得她的确冥顽不灵不堪造就——

——不，吉薇艾尔，我认为你一直都非常聪明。

她知道阿瓦拉克这次没有说话，但他的语调却分明在脑中响彻，似乎还带着一丝若有若无的玩味。天知道他是不是在暗笑——  
希里在心中暗骂一声。她强迫脑海放空，却鬼使神差地意识到在看不到对方表情之后，自己分明对他还要更在意。她绞尽脑汁地解读他的转音，他的停顿，他的沉默，以及池面颤动的波纹；而他即便撤了隐身术也难以读懂，总是皱眉，总是摇头，总是叹气，总是什么都不肯直说。原本今天应该算是个庆祝脱险的轻松日子，他却连逃避现实的短暂时光都不肯给自己，这场逃亡到现在竟像是他忧心忡忡地主导，她吊儿郎当地作陪。  
她攥紧斗篷，咬牙猛然从齐肩深的热水里站起，感到脚下凹凸不平的层叠杂砾在水流的温热浮力与自己的踩压下保持着危险的平衡。原本该对等提防的合作关系如今竟开始滑向依赖，她不能也不该。  
而下一刻，她就为自己毫无预兆地从温泉中站起而后悔了。

希里在血压骤降的头晕中双腿一软。她眼睁睁地在失败的平衡角力中往后滑倒，身后是池沿泉华晶莹而坚硬的轮廓——

——瞬间现形的精灵从背后接住了她。像皮带一样紧紧扣在她身侧的，是他刺有符文的白皙双臂；自己正靠在他的胸膛上，后仰的脸贴着他的侧颈，几乎发烫的温度正毫无阻隔地渗进她裸露的皮肤。他的心跳和呼吸声声在耳，缓慢而低沉；他辫发尽濡，全身都湿淋淋地淌着水，但身上带着的泉源高温却烧得让她瞬间几乎要惊叫出声。  
而且，他的确没穿衣服。

希里吓得反射性地抽身挣扎开去，没站稳的脚踩上滑移卵石下垫着的尖锐碎砾，疼得往旁边一个踉跄——阿瓦拉克连忙上前一步扣住她右手手腕，力道大得惊人。他只好把她捞离齐肋深的热水，再拖到泉池水最浅的边缘按住坐稳，然后抢过斗篷往她身前裹了整整一圈，将引脚在背后打了个死结。他不知在何时已将自己的衬衣亵裤召唤上了身，丝绸质地的贴身衣物却似乎没附魔防水，贴在身上隐隐勾勒出他的修长躯体和人类少年一样的身形，以及在浅色湿衣下清晰可辨的靛蓝色符文刺青。希里惊魂未定地呼着气，晕乎乎地任他帮自己裹上斗篷，看着他抬起自己的伤足放在膝上施咒，足跟处原本接连滴下的由淡转浓的血珠颜色就再次转淡，了无痕迹地溶入泉池。

这肌肉跟奥伯伦差不多，还没艾瑞丁的好看，果然是个四体不勤养尊处优的家伙——希里没来由地在心里冒出一番评价，然后就看到他偏过头时尖耳朵高颧骨从上到下红了一片。他微微张嘴似是已酝酿好一篇毫不客气的回击，但最后还是垂了眼吞进肚里。

精灵再次抬眼时，灌丛间的日光斜着照亮他的轮廓，高光隐去了他眼角的几丝细纹。青蓝色的双眼在斜光下照透却难辨情绪，似有无奈，似有微妙的责备，但却找不到憎厌。

——抱歉。  
她不由得不情不愿地在心里这么说道，知道他会不动声色地读取。

“……坐进来吧。”他像是终于记起了还攥着希里足跟的那只手一般，这才将她松开。而后他自顾自地站起走到池中深浅合适之处坐下，贴身衣物在水中如云漂摇。  
“我看到你一直往肩膀上泼热水。我们可以利用这个温泉里的魔力尽可能地平复身上的旧伤，以免在往后的日子里受累。”

希里听话地走进池水里，乖乖地在他身前坐好。她犹豫了一瞬，有些笨拙地往背后伸手想要解开那个结，却被阿瓦拉克轻轻拨开；于是她抽回手，不自觉地握了握拳。  
然后她感到后肩沁入无所不往无处不在的温热，如微风吹入石隙，如温泉汇入溪流。

“你的左肩胛骨上有一处已愈合的陈旧骨裂，但周围的组织恢复得并不理想。放松点，我会在你周围激发水中的魔力构成能场来加速自愈。不会导致疼痛，但或许会有些不适应。”  
希里闭上双眼任他施法，隔着眼睑仍能想见此刻水面应漾起熟悉的青白辉光。她感到脉脉水流有如鲜活的藤蔓逆着地心引力爬上她的肩背，在咒术中交织成不断变幻形状的粼粼密网；水网与肌肤的相贴之处缓缓透入热泉的舒适温度，犹如被指尖漫不经心地触碰。她感到左肩胛骨里似有一粒顽固的种子终于得水生发，柔弱敏感的幼根融透骨壁钻出微孔，在关节与韧带间蜿蜒探寻，在筋膜与肌层中蔓延滋生。她感到芽间的强韧卷须沿着筋络一路执着爬升，叶下的细小锐钩在血肉间不懈攀援，直到与皮肤表面的水流汇合，蠕蠕扰动细密的神经末梢，像是寄生，像是融合，像有所求，像无所欲，像混沌的触角在心海无形滋长。  
“你应该可以试着感知水中的魔力流动，记住这种感觉，就能施加控制。这是施法者最基础的自愈方式之一。”

——是这种感觉吗？是漂流的种子对深渊试探地伸出根须，是滑翔的飞虫向风暴犹豫地探出触角；明明能够本能地觉察出引力与召唤，然而不是空无所寄，就是无所适从。和从前没有任何区别，她的魔源沉睡，术力干涸；她在艾尔兰德神庙里接受法术启蒙时的直觉颖悟似在昨日，似在他生。

“我‘感觉’不到水里的任何东西，”希里叹了口气，难掩些许失落，“除了肩膀里原来隐隐作痛的地方有点发痒之外。大概我真的不是这块料——”  
“至少很舒服，不是吗？”精灵的语气却意外地轻松，丝毫没有介意，“对这种疗愈能场的本能通感足以让人放松，而你现在需要的正是放松。”他伸手去整理那件斗篷在她背后打的死结，一边漫不经心地问道：“左肩上的这处旧伤，是什么时候的？”

希里睁开眼睛，眼前所见一时只有茫茫白雾，身周水波如不醒之梦载沉载浮。泉池对岸的风景恍惚间有隔世之遥——就像置身于深秋清晨里利维亚城边的艾斯卡洛特湖畔，乘着一叶不系之舟随波逐流。  
“那是在很久以前，比我脸上的伤口还要早。”  
“是铁头马靴踢的。一个赏金猎人。”  
“他杀了我最亲爱的人之一。他还杀过好几个猎魔人；狼，猫，还有狮鹫。你见过那个猫头徽章，就是我永远也不会卖掉换钱的那个，就像你固定斗篷的宝石胸针。”  
“他在我脖子上安了个狗圈。他像教训一只狗一样把我拽到地上踢。有好几次我都以为会被他像这样勒死。”  
精灵沉默不语。希里感到脑后的湿发被轻轻抬起，然后放下。  
“他给我买了把好剑，好让我在竞技场角斗。这把剑和我有一样的名字。”  
“我原本应该死在嫉妒村的旅馆里，或者某个关斗奴的地窖里。但他知道我奇货可居，不想让我死，只想榨干我身上的价值。”  
“……我想过逃，想过死，都失败了。那我无论如何都要活下去，无论如何也要报仇。”  
“然后就是从提尔纳利亚出来后的事情了。最后我终于杀了他。只是在这之前，他又杀了来救我的恩人。”  
“我眼睁睁地看着卡希尔死在他的剑下。就像看见米索——”

——就像她匆忙赶到利维亚城边时，看见倒在血泊里的杰洛特。

希里定定地看着氤氲不散的雾气，直到忽然感到左肩上的缠绵水流被代以肢体的温度。精灵数指搭在她的肩头，语气几乎是在赞许：“君子报仇，十年不晚。你做得很好。”  
“什么……？”  
“一路走到现在，你已经用尽全力。既已大仇得报，再自责也是多余。”精灵悠长地呼出一口气，四周白雾忽如先前的池面一般泛起青白涟漪，涟漪又迅速溶于雾中。  
“我在想，吉薇艾尔，你的确与众不同。”温热的水流再度攀上她的肩头，又从右臂滑下，柔顺地裹住她的臂肘，带着柔软而坚定的力度在肌肤表面推移；那里是她这五天里挥剑御敌时最吃累的部分，几乎已经僵硬。她注意到阿瓦拉克此刻是要以水流为媒介来按摩自己的肌肉，一池潺湲里除了他的自语之外，还多了施法时伴随的轻微电流。  
“不寻常的出身使你历经艰辛，饱受坎坷，让你在世间行走时吃了不少苦头。但必须指出的是，这些不寻常炼就了现在的你——你的武技，你的剑，和你的凯尔匹。这些不寻常已成为现在你拥有的积淀，将继续成就未来的你。不要自认为注定与不幸相伴，你实际上已足够幸运：因为你的所有过去，此刻的你同时具备潜力与才能。现在你只需明确自己超越的方向，就能彻底学会飞翔。”

——“只需明确超越的方向”？又来了。他又来了。

“如果我说宁可从来就没有这一身血统，宁可从没经历过这些你说的‘积淀’呢？你说得好像是我该对这些经历心怀感激一样！不，我无法感激这操蛋的命运，我有错必改，有债必偿，有恩必承，但也有仇必报。当所有的获得都不断伴随失去，当你永远发现自己没有足够的力量去阻止新的不幸发生……这样的获得真称得上是幸运吗？你认为这是幸运，说明你根本不理解这种感受，阿瓦拉克，我憎恨这些经历……我憎恨这种命运。”  
“生命最让人困惑的一点就是它的开端无法主动选择——从无知无觉中被迫诞生是所有痛苦的起源，也是憎恨的起源。但究竟什么是命运呢？是构成我们生物躯体的那一部分，还是逐渐塑造我们人生经历的那一部分？你憎恨的究竟是什么？你憎恨自己无法选择的过去与现在，但你可想过走出的每个新方向里都会有无数崭新的选项，都是你迈步之前未曾知晓的？你应该知道树精们的领地、苍茫的布洛克莱昂森林，它的浓密阴影是充满恶意的迷宫与陷阱，误闯此地的外人如果因为害怕走错路而踟蹰不前——”  
“——就会被射成筛子。无论他们最后能否误打误撞摸对路，结局都一样。但如果误闯此地的是个人类小女孩，她就会被迫喝下布洛克莱昂之水洗去记忆，之后逐渐变成树精中的一员。我清楚得很，阿瓦拉克，因为这种事情曾经在我身上发生过；我清楚得很，因为命运当着树精女王艾思涅的面，把我判给了猎魔人，这个判决使得洗脑的魔药在我身上没有任何作用。”希里不假思索地截住，语气凛冷；但话刚出口，她那经历过剑客对决生死攸关一刻的大脑就立即意识到了自己显而易见的破绽——  
“噢，是的。命运说一不二地把你判给了一个猎魔人，”精灵几乎是悠闲地接过了她的宣示，“更从你身上无情地取走了施法能力。因此你注定成为猎魔人，而不是你本应成为的术士，哪怕与养母共度的时光是你最亲切的回忆之一，就在上周你还提起过。这命运如果有头有脸，听起来的确值得憎恨，这会儿我也和你一样憎恨它——可惜它看不见也摸不着，尤其是你的剑，对它毫无用处。”她还没来得及开口反驳，精灵却又自然地转移了话题：“说到你的‘命运’所系，虽然你从未直接表达过，但应该很想念他们吧。”

希里一时失神，没预料到对方竟然剑走偏锋问出这样的问题。他们的斗嘴偶尔藏着相互试探的刃尖，在挑衅之前就更已心照不宣地做好了随时被对方以讥诮、讽刺乃至沉默格挡反击的准备；然而她从未预料到自己期待的一击会忽然走偏，或者更好一些：失手落空。

“我的确想念他们。但这与你有什么关系呢？”她叹了口气，端详起自己手掌上据说预示着命运的那道深纹。“我已经不能再回去了。嗯，所以你又回到了起点：如果不跟你学习魔法，就无法一劳永逸地解决被狂猎大军追着跑的问题；无法解决他们，我就没法回去看杰洛特和叶奈法，而且还要时刻担忧他们再次被抓住当成捕鸟的诱饵，是吧。”  
“……你其实并不排斥这个问题，而且也完全明白其中的利害关系；但我不明白你为何要表现得如此固执。”  
“因为我没有其他办法让你停止‘让我成为术士’这个想法，阿瓦拉克。对我来说，这是一种截然不同的生活，而当我开始厌恶它带来的影响之后，通往这条路的门就算是已对我关闭了。怀念和期待都已经没有意义，我宁可考虑更实际的事情。”希里摇了摇头，疲惫感再次卷了上来，她已经不想再解释自己是如何对除了血脉能力之外的魔法束手无策的，她已经听够了对方的一切劝谏、诱导和指责。“我的的确确已经失去了那种‘感觉’，而且自从我开始运用血脉里的时空能力后，那种‘感觉’更是成了一种虚无缥缈的东西——运用血脉能力时对魔力的感知方式和我记忆里施法时的感知方式是完全不一样的，而我已经把后者忘了。我不是这块料，我想你是看错了。”她抬起浸没在水中的右手半握成拳，最后一次向他示意自己已经无药可救的施法能力，而后转头对上精灵慢慢眯起的一双眼睛。“如果你要教我如何招架卡兰希尔的武技，我绝对欢迎；但我对施法不抱任何希望。请教我点实际的东西吧，看得见摸得着的就行。”  
“我不明白你为何会这么想，吉薇艾尔，你明明拥有比他更为非凡的潜力。”  
“是啊，明明拥有这样非凡的潜力，而我现在却一直被你禁止进行长距传送。还是说，你就这么着急要把我改造成一张新王牌，用来教训跟你反目的学生吗？”

——电光石火之间，胜负已分。

“……要知道，我完全可以把你这句话当成是对我的侮辱。”精灵坐直了身体，一字一句沉声说道，青蓝色双眼凝固如极境的冰层。“我承诺帮助你，可不是为了把你培养成第二个卡兰希尔。”  
“很好。我会记住你所说的。”希里转回头去不再看他，却毫不示弱地挺直了腰杆。  
“很好。那么现在就不讨论这个问题了。但你要明白这一点，离到下一个世界的传送门打开还有十天；在这十天里，我们肯定还会谈到这件事情的。”精灵语调缓和，但话中的坚持意味在力度上与他正色警告时毫无二致。希里发觉爬到肩背上的涌动水流也终于停了下来，在身后青白色微光的又一次闪烁中如潮落般融入池面——他对自己的修整结束了。

“肩膀不疼了，谢谢你。我还想再泡一会儿。”她客气地提了要求，再次缩起身体，将脖子与下巴都沉到水面以下，让令人惬意的温暖包裹住自己。如果这个世界不能久居，那么就算是为了让自己以后在风暴、冻雨和霜雪里跋涉时有个可以指望的怀想念头，她也一定要充分享受这难得的温泉假期。  
“当然。现在离晚餐备好还有一段时间。”不出意外，精灵已经无声无息地坐远，想是回到了自己更为习惯的高温区域。“来这个世界果然是正确的选择。黑域的传送门周期并不稳定，时空激波通过黑域时也会变得紊乱，他们的追捕线索暂时断了。除非能精确地进行时空传送，否则追兵到不了这里。”  
“那你以前是怎么发现这个世界的？”  
“当时我身边有位无比擅长时空传送的精灵术士。是她通过对一个观测盲点的理论计算找到这里的，不是我。”

——啊，原来是她。那位毁去婚约并与人类私奔的艾恩艾尔女贤者，奥伯伦王逝去之前幻觉中的“luned”，希达哈尔之女劳拉•朵兰。微妙的话题走向措不及防击中了希里，让她不得不打起精神应对；她自觉不作回应会显得刻意或是尴尬，却又一时不知该如何接口。那位先祖于自己遥远又陌生，被两个世界在明面上共同刻意遗忘、却又在暗中各自恶毒地铭记，就像某种不该说破的沉重隐喻。诚然，她逃避自身命运的企图于无形中也预先裁定了他人的命运，但又有谁能如她本人那样深刻理解“命运”在那个当下的具体含义呢？这身绝无仅有的血脉就是命运本身，无法推却，无法逃避——这是对她一人的裁决，不容辩护。也许再没有比它更为不公的审判，与更加彻底的剥夺了。  
她发现自己竟从未像现在这样，与这位异族先祖的经历产生共鸣。  
她装作抬手搓洗上臂，却偏头看向坐在自己侧面的精灵：他以手支颐，若有所思。他的面孔明明朝向自己，双眼却没有凝神聚焦，似已陷入深沉的回忆。

“我想我应该感谢她，”希里清了清嗓子，“是她发现了这里。虽然她大概已经不知道了……但我的确很喜欢泡温泉。”  
“你喜欢就好。”他随意答道，“劳拉非常喜欢和我一起泡温泉，我想这个泉池或许是她最流连忘返的一个。”他摇了摇头，继续沉吟。“那你就多替她看看这个世界吧。你当然会喜欢温泉，因为你本就应该与她分享相似的喜好。上古血脉基因在性格塑造上有很强的同一性，就算载体是人类也如此。”  
他语气散淡，希里却只觉如坠冰窟。像是被斯蒂芬•斯凯伦的星镖击中面颊伤得血肉模糊，剧痛却在麻木许久后才姗姗而至。

他谈论上古血脉基因传承者的喜好，就像在谈论一种精妙机械的保养方式，就像在介绍一类珍奇宠物的饲养技巧，就像在叙述一盆野生的稀有名卉要如何煞费苦心地调弄，才能勉强赏脸在温室中生长，哪怕苗床里已经令人不快地混入了杂草的种子。

只是载体，只是赝品，但至少能勉强聊以慰藉。——对方的偷袭已然得手，正中命门。

她难以置信地、几乎是本能地从热水中慢慢站起。池面白雾骤然散去，如同风云变色。

“你怎么敢——” 

阿瓦拉克却抬起了脸，毫不动摇地看着她，原本失焦的瞳孔在她起身时瞬间锐聚精神，原本波澜不起的神情在她步步走近时逐渐变得饶有兴味。她一步步逆水而上向他走近，脑中僵硬，耳中轰鸣，满心不可思议，握紧成拳的双手在热泉中冷得颤抖。

——真是不可思议。到了这个时候，他竟然还要踩她一脚，手法也竟然还是老一套。  
……真是不可思议。这是第几次了？为何自己从未吸取过教训——她总是在忘乎所以的不设防的轻松感中，被趁机从后心捅上一刀。

她在他面前站定，弯下腰恶狠狠地盯着他。他的青蓝色虹膜在近距离观察时流动着一层银色的温润光泽，如同他胸针上所嵌的以秘银衬底的海蓝宝石。他毫不躲闪地与她对视，没有抗拒，没有敌意，几乎安然自得。他的心跳和呼吸隔着半透明的湿衣触手可及，没有任何波动。真是不可思议。

“再往前一步，你就要踩在那个最热的泉眼上了。不怕烫吗？”他忽然偏头发问，满眼无辜关切，表情虚假十二分。  
她当然看得出来他在掩藏什么，因为他从不会满眼无辜，更不会让自己看起来像是个遭受威胁的受害者。她没有回答，面孔如冰，心头一股恶气盘曲绷紧，无法预料自己什么时候会忽然动手。杰洛特说过常人攻击术士等于找死，何况她手无寸铁。  
她不知道自己到底是不是要揍他，因为她握成拳头的双手依然在颤抖。这与那些被她刻意遏制的、压在潜意识里的暴力念头相比，毫不相称。真是不可思议。  
她怒火中烧，远甚于脚下那个接近沸腾的泉眼。精灵忽然勾起唇角，朝着她脚下意有所指地撇了撇嘴，垂眉细眼笑得像只狐狸。

“我在想，你要否定自己到什么时候。”

希里眼角的余光在瞬间瞥见意想不到的画面：满池清泉中竟然流动着荧荧碧光，神秘潋滟如翡翠池中一泓水银。无数细小碎冰以她自身为圆心悬浮扩散在池水里，她浸在水中的双手周围已开始结凌，而她却浑然不觉。  
她忽然有如醍醐灌顶——自己已然一步步走进他布下的圈套，心境起伏尽在他的掌心。  
在彻底明白过来后，希里反而能自如地控制情绪，心间似乎有锁镣应声而破，如灵光一现，似枯井涌泉。

一个缠着碧绿辉流的大型水球蓦然自池心腾空炸起，从背面直直扑向好整以暇的精灵，自他头顶滚泼恣肆一浇而下，过程快得让她自己都惊得后退两步——但她还是敏锐地察见他在紧闭双眼将脸皱成一团承受她的报复之前，装出三分不悦的容色里漾出两分诧异、一分玩味，还有半分堪堪克制的暗喜。

——其实你在一开始就想对着我的脸泼水，是吗？作为我的报复，这十天里你没有眼线笔可用了。

“没错，但现在我更想把你的脸直接按进水里。”听到这句用心灵感应传来的挑衅，希里忍不住直接动手舀起一大捧冰水向他脸上泼去。精灵指尖一动，水花就如溅雪飞絮一般四散，勾勒出力场护盾球形的轮廓，西斜的日光在其中折射出一道微型彩虹。希里观察着在水雾中流动的美妙虹光，藏好一脸惊异却无法掩饰满目着迷。而对方在护盾后满脸狼狈地理着湿发，按照本族习俗画得一丝不苟的眼线在水流中花成脸颊上数道滑稽的墨印，又让她深感解恨，笑得格外快意。  
“我为故意冒犯道歉。但你并不如自己所说的那样已经失去了施法能力，吉薇艾尔；你知道我的魔法辉光是青白色的。不是别人，这正是你自己的魔力在因情绪激动而显现。”  
她像从未见过自己双手一般抬起细细查看。她的双手冻得发白，寒气带来的尖锐痛感这才开始从每一根手指里刺骨地透出来——在她印象里史凯利杰能打雪仗的天气也比现在暖和，真是不可思议。  
“既然你能调动与生俱来的血脉中的魔力，调动魔源共鸣自然不在话下。”他收了法术，开始抹去满脸水迹与已经一团糟的眼线墨迹。“这个世界有着异常的火山活动，使这片区域里的所有热泉都有很强的魔力感应。这个泉池的形状与周围的环境使得它本身成为一个罕见的天然激发能场，而你只是个不记得该如何控制自己体内能量的源术士。你受过女术士的指导，应该明白这是什么原理：混沌之源总会相互吸引，试图与对方共鸣乃至融合；术式与魔法就是在这种本能里诞生的。”  
“我还是不知道刚才是怎么做到的，就是一下子——”  
“有了第一次成功，就会有第二次、第三次，以及无穷多个下一次，只要练习得法。”他将沾染墨膏的手指浸到水中搓洗，意有所指地看着她，又换上了那副淡然神情，但掩盖不住眼中活跃的神采。“下次你可以试试别的。如果你要用这种办法报复我，效果还是差了一些。我建议练习变换水流的形状，直到能在夜半趁我睡着时把我卷下泉池，把我的脸按进水里。”

“……我实在不知道你为何如此执着地希望我跟你学习魔法，你知道我绝无可能完全信任你。”希里一时无言，出口时却依然在顽固坚持，说给对方也是说给自己，精灵没有接话，耐心地等她续句；她也明白他绝无可能就此放弃。  
“目前为止，几乎所有主动接近我的人都为得到上古血脉而来，我才不相信我的身份或肉体对这群人有什么神奇的吸引力。”她再也不耐烦婉言推拒，手中底牌骤亮，一时间只觉如释重负，甚至有几分畅快淋漓。“而最后所有企图得到它的人都失败了，我很清楚，你也不会例外。你到底有什么打算？只要灌木丛里有够得着的鸟窝，狐狸一定会去试着掏——难道不是吗？”  
“狐狸是不会飞的，吉薇艾尔。”  
“你是能自如飞翔的世界之主，只要你愿意，你脚下的时空变换只在转瞬。你只要飞得够快，够远，就能摆脱我，这是确凿无疑的事实；当你的能力在我的帮助下被发挥到极致时，艾恩艾尔世界的任何人都不会是你的对手。届时无人能拦你离开，甚至无人能对你施加要挟，哪怕再无人能阻止白霜席卷我族——这就是我所说的方向中的千千万万个新可能之一，虽然我的请求也在这些新可能之中，但我也将必然无力强迫你达成，这更是确凿无疑的事实。你觉得自己接受我的帮助是在孤注一掷，而你我实际身处同一场豪赌，彼此的处境并无任何不同。”精灵安静又坦然地说道，就像在谈他的笛膜沾了水，他的画受了潮，就像在陈述一桩再普通不过的日常小事。

——他完全明白他对她不配谈起任何居高临下的道义。但他宁可心甘情愿将毁约脱身的机会交付给对方也要一赌，对于蔑视人类的艾恩艾尔精灵而言，这么做简直不可思议。

……可真是条让人不知如何是好的老狐狸。

希里怔怔注视他身侧的涟漪。不知不觉间，她身周悬浮的冰凌开始逐渐融化，心头仅剩的几星烦燥焦灼也逐渐平息。

“我们换个地方吧。肾上腺素支撑不了太久，你的体温很快就会明显下降，然后就要感冒了。”精灵自水中起身，向她示意一起另寻别处泡浴，她这才发现自己泡在冷水里的脚趾已经发麻，露出水面的部分则在这个世界的秋风中冻得一阵哆嗦。裹在身上的斗篷被她攥得起皱却依旧干燥柔软，而这点聊胜于无的保温措施没有任何办法让她不再瑟瑟发颤。

于是希里依言与阿瓦拉克一起颤巍巍地涉到泉池对面，全程在冷风里抱臂耸肩，直到终于选了一处温度尚可的位置重新坐下。然而，此处水温与水深让人失望地无法兼得：她更想让上半身回暖，但就算尽力前俯，水面也无法遮没她的肩头。她看向靠着池壁的精灵，半温不热的池水才勉强漫过他的腰际，冰凉的湿衣贴在身上，但他看起来却并无任何不适。她懊恼地缩紧身体，感到自己的牙齿依然在格格作响——如果先前那次无意识中成功施法让她精神异常振奋了片刻，现下也快要在不受控的人工寒流里化作萎靡与忿恚了。  
熟悉的青白辉光闪过，希里背上的肌肤再次感受到了向上爬升的温暖推力——又是以魔法加热并驱动的流水。只见精灵伸手在靠近她身侧的水面拂出涟漪，她浸在水中的手臂很快就感受到一团从水面下沉的宜人暖流。这团暖流在与她的躯体相触时分作两股，一股继续下沉裹住她的双足与膝盖，另一股则开始围绕她的身躯缠游。

“我再次为之前不适当的冒犯道歉。你是与众不同的，以艾恩艾尔的标准看待也是如此。”  
希里在逐渐回暖的池水中放松下来，抬起身体靠在池壁上，任由围绕自己的舒适热度去实行对之前“不适当的冒犯”的补偿。她知道施法加热流水是件相当费神的事情，但既然他要赔罪，那至少也要等她泡舒服了才能停止。

“你提到的那种地蜥的脑子的功效……也是劳拉的遗产吗？”  
他认输般地笑了笑，偏脸去用手拨开湿漉漉地粘在前额的发丝。他的答复看不清表情。

“劳拉从未造访过这个世界，即便我曾希望能与她一同游览。在那之前她就已经决意与洛德的克雷格南共度此生，在艾恩希迪族的世界里永居——你是知道之后的故事的。”  
“在她消失之后，我自己来过好几次。这个世界内的时间流速与提尔纳利亚的相比，简直如同闪电照亮蜗牛蠕行，很适合用来消化负面情感，却又不会影响本职工作——换句话说，在很长一段时间里，这里是我的私人度假胜地。”他将手从脸上移开，检查了一下是否仍然沾有残留的眼线墨，而后玩味地扫了她一眼；希里默默敬以一口鼻息，装作压根不在意。

“每次我来到这个世界时，都发现它的生物构成已经改变得相当彻底，但始终没有进化出体型足够大的高等掠食者。或许这个世界的生灭具有周期性，而它适合生命生存的稳定时期太过短暂，等不来进化的火花。而你看到的那种地蜥，是我三次来访前就发现并研究过的孑遗物种。”  
“你的意思是说，在同时代的生物中，只有它们成功地熬过了成千上万年？”

希里不禁想起她在凯尔莫罕与艾尔兰德看到过和听到过的关于传说生物的种种见闻记载，以及生长在布洛克莱昂和史凯利杰的古树，它们高得参天入云，老得不可想象却仍然枝叶遒劲。在寿数短暂的人们看来，没有比见证过文明开端的生命形式更为神圣久远的存在了——但它们却不会长得像个插了一堆羽毛的萝卜。

“在这个世界里，‘难熬的日子’可不止成千上万年，从这个世界的视角来看，我每一次到来的时间间隔要以十万年为单位计算。在我不曾观察的长久时间里，这个世界里的种种灾难都能让它灭亡：火山异常爆发，横流的熔岩会焚化一切；气候意外失序，汹涌的海潮会吞没一切；星星脱离轨道与这个世界相撞，更会将整个世界的生命毁灭得格外彻底。但这种地蜥没有屈从任何一种看似注定要让它衰亡的灾难；这种奇特的生物在种种灾难间活了下去，还繁衍得相当成功。”  
“听起来的确值得钦佩……我很好奇它们是怎么活下来的。”  
“我也十分好奇它们究竟为何能在极端环境中存活——它们不惧极寒，甚至不怕明火，还能蛰居在非常深的地底和水底。它们靠消化淤泥中的微小生物来生存。它们在食物短缺时会将皮肤干结成硬茧休眠，它们可以像植物一样利用水与阳光来维持最基础的生命活动，而不至于立即死去。直到我捕捉了一条进行研究，才发现它们原来是这个世界我所知的物种里唯一能感应魔力焦点的，就像你们世界的猫和巨龙一样。不过，它们在另一方面要比猫和巨龙强太多，对混沌魔力的亲和最终让它们拥有了极其优秀的适应能力与再生能力。这是一种十分罕见的能主动用魔力强化自身的生物，它休眠时可以直接依靠魔力生存。”  
“等等——你的意思是，它们都算是术士？！”话一出口她就又后悔了，因为她看到阿瓦拉克向自己露出一抹微笑，虽然这抹笑容里看不出讥讽。  
“这么说太夸张了。与你我相比，它们对魔力的利用形式印刻在身体组织与本能当中，远非智慧生命的主动施法，因为它们没有智慧。它们在生物学构造上和你见过的蜥蜴一样原始。不过，这种亲近魔力的天赋足以让它多出不少生存选择。而且，如果它们真是你我所知的意义中的术士，那么这个世界中应该已经存在文明。”  
“阿瓦拉克，你觉得它有没有可能最终进化到创建文明的程度？”  
“这就来到最有趣的部分了，因为目前我对此深感怀疑。对魔力的感应与本能运用使它拥有极强的生存能力，它们却从未扩大过自己的生态位——在我每次来访时，这种地蜥的食谱与生存方式几乎没有任何改变。在它的天敌屡遭灭绝后，也没有任何外界因素能逼迫他们做出改变。试问一种固守成资的物种要如何突破自身呢？术士们孜孜不倦追求的力量在它们看来唾手可得，但对它们进化到更高层次却毫无助益。我想，它们的存在大概算是一种启示。”

希里恍然。的确，它们过得太舒服了——吃泥巴就能过活，在蛰居时靠魔力供应就足以维持生命，又没有能显著地威胁到生存的天敌。如果能任由山河变换而泰然自处，为何还要尝试新的变数，增加不必要的风险？

“魔法源于混沌，我们的宇宙正是从混沌中创生万物的。混沌就是自然，是不可预知的变数，它的法则与规律可被推测却无道可循。它能予你倾覆一切的灾难，也能予你超越凡庸的幸运。可惜的是，在大部分时间里幸运与灾难同行，甚至有时候幸运本身也带来灾难。我们都活在灾难之间，在自知幸运时得以评论这一切，但如何使用这些仅有的幸运会决定我们在下一场灾难到来时的表现。我们称那些尚未使我们沉沦的曾经、以及将要面对的灾难为命运，但所谓命运其实却是这样的：它给你的一切既有诅咒、也有恩赐，只看你用何种方式将它握紧——或大或小，其实你始终都有选择的余地。”

希里抬眼，等待对方说出最后那句话。那是一句她已经明了的请愿，也是一个她已经知晓的答案。她等待多时只为此刻，此时她心中已经有了明确的打算。

“吉薇艾尔，就让我来教你重新掌控这份力量吧。”

他青蓝色的双眼庄重而温和地注视着她，沉稳如水。他修长的五指就在眼前，池岸灌丛间透过的光斑在掌心象征命运的细纹上明明灭灭。

她沉默不语，敛了心神，坚定地向那片明明灭灭的光斑伸出手去——  
于是她将他与混沌一同握紧。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后半截有乐高玩具车。要素过多，请自备各类防护用品。愿同人之神与梅里泰莉保佑您。

新的协议正式达成。她松开手时，阿瓦拉克的神情也终于如释重负般松弛下来。他勾起一边的嘴角，拍了拍她的手臂，再次对水面施法，好让舒适的温热水流将她裹得更严实。然后他整个人从指尖开始蒸发一般化为无形。  
“你要干什么？”希里反射性地反手扯住他的袖口，庆幸自己没有荒废猎魔人训练。  
“洗澡。我在这里，吉薇艾尔。”  
“你能不隐身吗？这也太不公平了。”希里眯起眼睛，几乎是气恼地盯着一片虚空，毫不放松地攥着自己看似空空如也的手里的湿衣。  
“我也需要进行全面清洁，隐身是必要的。如果你觉得——”精灵叹了口气，现了身形，再度拍拍她的手臂。“我就在附近水深一些的地方。我保证绝不会看你。”

  
希里翻了个白眼将他放走，心里多少有些不情不愿。他遵守他绝不偷窥的承诺，没有回头地涉入池中，白雾渐起的池面在他身后摇摇晃晃荡开一片水波。当从渐热池水里重新升起的水雾几乎遮没她观察水波来处的视线时，水波开始化作涟漪，而精灵贤者再度化作无形，他找到了适合洗浴的位置。于是她闷闷往池心挪了挪，找了个更舒服的地方靠着，解开背后的斗篷放到一边的池壁上，随即开始搓洗身体。此时围裹她腰部的热流已与使脚趾回暖的那部分重归一股，开始自行环绕身躯露在水上的部分，善解人意得如同通灵；希里不动声色地享受着精灵留下的魔法服务，在不间断的温热水流中将身上泡软的角质搓净，一时只觉好不惬意。

  
被魔法驱动的水流沿着她的后背蜿蜒游上肩头，再从锁骨上自然分股流下，柔顺地滑过胸前与小腹被风吹凉的皮肤，留下数道恋恋不舍的温热。希里忽然意识到自己许久没有这么放松过，长久的逃亡生涯让她的神经与肌肉一并绷紧，就像一条被逼入墙角的小蛇。而温泉在肌肤上流淌的触感美妙舒适得如同久旱甘霖——  
或是情人的触弄与爱抚，满怀不可言说的甜蜜承诺，让人心魂荡漾神思迷离。

  
她强迫自己从不合时宜的胡思乱想中抽身，拍了拍脸让自己清醒。这种分神实在太过逾矩，如果阿瓦拉克恰好解读了自己的思想——希里难堪地捂住面孔大声叹息，狠命摇头，不知这样能否把这副不听使唤的脑子生成的尴尬画面从耳朵里甩出去。

  
“你怎么了？……抱歉，我这就停止为水流加温。现在泉池已经重新热起来了。”  
青白辉光在雾气中一闪而过。她还没来得及解释，原本意在帮她保温的那股魔法暖流就已被解除束缚，融于泉池无迹可寻。

  
——他是不知道的吧！！无论在上的是梅里泰莉还是芙蕾雅还是丹娜梅碧哪个都一样，真心恳求让他什么都没“听见”……

  
希里一时窘得不知如何是好，却也只得接受现实。她抹了把脸，将头发在水里浸湿，开始一心一意地揉洗。片刻之后，她也顺带将脏兮兮的衣物在下游池水中漂净，用两块石头压紧挤干。一会儿再去烤衣服，现在她可以将就裹着斗篷——  
她眼睁睁地看着那袭附魔斗篷离她越漂越远，往泉池边缘通往下游小溪的决水口越漂越近。不湿水的斗篷完全浮在池面上，漂得比掉入泉池的树叶还要快。

  
希里手忙脚乱地去够斗篷，最后干脆一头扎进水里游到泉池边缘，终于一把抓到手。不料她刚站起身就立即踢上了什么坚实的物事，柔软前胸也毫无阻隔地压上了一堵温热的窄墙。希里瞬间反应过来那是个什么东西，纵使已有心理准备，却还是禁不住一个激灵向后一仰，险些又像从前那样往后摔倒。她连忙后退背过身去，胡乱裹上披风，尴尬地双手抱胸，一气呵成来不及脸红：“抱歉，阿瓦拉克，我没看到你在这里——”  
她忽然反应过来责任并不在自己身上，遂皱起面孔扭头向那片白雾嫌弃地咋舌，小声嘟囔道：“不对，这是你自己的问题。”——我从前也和别人在一个池子里泡过澡，也就只有你会为这么点破事隐身了……还是说术士都如此？  
“只因为你还不懂得感知其它魔源。就算泉池里泡着二十个隐身的术士，他们也能做到全程互不干扰。这是最基础的能力，不亚于猎魔人聆听心跳与呼吸。”精灵完全没有在意她的“干扰”，继续自池中召出水流不断泼上自己的身体。希里注意到水流勾勒出他部分手臂的轮廓，然后是并不健壮但也还算精干的后背与肩膀，不禁想象他背后的皮肤上是否也如身前一般大幅刺着符文刻印。他一直都背向她，并未回头——他的确信守承诺。

  
晶莹水球不断从池中升起，浮空后变形成弧度优美的水瀑，三五成组从不同角度泻上他的身躯。他一直都是这么洗澡的吗？用这么花哨的魔法？满是隐身术士的温泉又会是一副怎样让人起鸡皮疙瘩的场景……希里摇头忍下翻白眼的冲动。

  
——只有在这个温泉里而已，而且聚水术很实用。不要忘了，这是我的私人度假领地。  
“别总偷听别人脑子里的东西。”她忽然想重新验证一下猎魔人的出手速度，不知道能不能靠近距离偷袭来突破术士的护盾。  
“这是防御本能，因为我感觉有人一直在背后盯着。你可没少偷看我的身体，不是吗？”精灵的语气浸透了揶揄。希里忽然觉得脸上有点烧，决定找个边沿靠着坐下，不再理他。

  
二人一时无言，除了泉华决口处泄流琤琮，只有他的水球仍在泼泻。斜倚天穹的比肩双日上浮云漫卷，在缓缓旋转的晶莹球体上投下斑斓倒影，却莫名让希里想起提尔纳利亚王宫里从奥伯伦的麦杆中吹出的七彩肥皂泡，至今她也偶尔会觉得这场逃亡之旅远非真实，更像幻梦一场。她扪心自问，现在自己仍旧不能尽数信任阿瓦拉克：燕子与狐狸为友，未来祸福难料；但是，只要他态度足够坦白、意见足够实际，若是再多少带上点足以让她暂时放松的真诚——

  
或许，她想，她会真正习惯多一个旅伴的，只要时间足够长久。至少今后相当长的一段时间里，他们不得不将背后交给彼此，哪怕一开始总是不情不愿。  
或许，这种短暂的安全感永远如肥皂泡一般轻盈易碎……那还是以当下为慰藉吧，至少当下有目标，有希望，有一切关于“或许”的幻想。  
……我那以死亡为另一道锋刃的命运，但愿你能容忍这场掠影浮光。

  
正当她思绪开始漂浮之际，他召出的最后一个水球也终于流尽。现形的精灵贤者拨开水雾挪到她身侧，两指扶上她的前臂。“从明天早上起，我会对你的魔法能力进行系统训练，就先从感知和定位魔源开始。带有魔力的温泉对恢复也有好处，今天你需要好好休息。”他从池沿捡出一颗白色石子以指划刻，它的坚硬表面立即透出青白色的符文微光。“握着这颗石头。我已使它与泉源中的魔力交汇点形成共鸣，你可以通过它控制水流，为自己按摩肌肉消除疲劳。切记要放松，观想波纹中织出的魔力之网；刚才的引导已经相当充分，你应已能轻易感觉到明显的魔力流向。水会自动聚集在魔力径流周围，但你还需自己控制流量与速度。我再演示一次？”  
希里迷惑地眨眼，而后点头。他示意希里闭上眼，将那颗石子放进她手心，然后握住她的手沉缓呼吸。包围二人的水面很快荡起细密粼纹，像有无数小鱼在嬉戏追逐；而只有希里知道，这是自科拉斯沙漠一别后，自己第一次有意识地觉察并控制来自自然的混沌魔力。  
“我去整理一下营地，晚餐很快就好。现在没有针线，我会帮你缝好衬衣，之后会烤干送过来；在这之前你还可以再泡一阵。天色将晚，别睡着了。”

  
手上的短暂温度消失了。他上岸后白雾又起，当中隐约摇曳着营地的火光。希里闭眼握着那颗被临时注入符文的石头，不由得回想起他在传授要诀时，他修长的手臂是如何围护她的身躯的；而他虚掩着的衬衣领口，又与她的脸离得究竟有多近。她想象他的青蓝双眼淡如天光凝如水色，身中魔源如激流暗卷永不停息。  
她不由得将全身都缩进水里，在涌动的水流间如此想象着：自己究竟是掠水而飞的唯一一只燕子，还是逐水而生的唯一一条游鱼。

 

 

希里从冥想中抬头时，两面日轮已经西沉，营地篝火间却不见了精灵的身影。她匆忙起身查看四周，忽然记起他之前是如何教她感应魔源的，于是她很快找到了他的所在。  
阿瓦拉克放松地靠在池边，正是在一开始时她坐得最舒服的位置。想是连日的消耗实在太过疲累，他这才不得不又回到水里吸收泉源魔力。他明明提醒过她别在泉池里睡着，但他自己却先破了禁令——而在泡温泉时睡着是非常危险的事情，不可无人看护。此刻她竟能坐收他的人情，眼看在往后的日子里多了可供斗嘴使用的新把戏，她绝对要好好利用一番。

  
希里小心地攥着那袭附魔斗篷从池中站起，片刻后就再次来到他身前。她居高临下地打量倦眠的精灵，打量他再度梳得一丝不苟的鬓发和重新被浸湿的衬衣。此刻天色已晚，阴翳柔化了他的颧骨，让他面孔上的棱角不再如日间时锐利分明，在睡眠中显得格外安详宁静。他的眼线深浓，就像泉池里那场捉弄从未发生一般——希里知道艾恩艾尔的传统眼妆里有提振精神的魔法制剂，但此刻精灵贤者已然心甘情愿成为睡神的俘虏，屈从于疲惫的躯体。  
精灵的呼吸悠长而平顺，衬衣下的胸膛随着每一次呼吸而缓慢起伏。年轻女猎魔人的敏锐目光注意到一个现象：在他每次因为吸气而扩张胸腔时，从半透明湿衣之下透出的刺青符文会因肌肤压上衣料而从模糊暂时变得清晰。她可以辨认出勾曲的藤蔓如何串联起神秘的咒文，变形的字母又如何穿结成复杂的花样；比如在环绕他上臂的藤蔓里，就嵌了“真知难求”这句名谚在古老的统一语中的缩写。  
她努力辨认着那些比上古语更加历史久远的字符，猜想它们究竟是何含义；但每次在她似有所悟时，那片凝结在白皙肌底上的靛蓝色谜题就因为精灵开始呼气而在一片水迹中弥散。

  
……也许，她能把他的前襟稍微撩开一点？只要撩开少许就好，应该不会打扰他的睡眠。毕竟真知难求，人总是要赌一把或是付出些什么才能有所获得的，对吧？  
无法自持的好奇最终战胜了犹豫，她鬼使神差地向混沌伸出手去。

  
她只是想知道他胸前的刺青究竟是什么样子的，仅此而已——

  
阿瓦拉克忽然从假寐中睁眼，出其不意伸手一牵将她箍进怀里，然后捂上她的眼睛。

  
“如果你对我的身体感兴趣，只需与我说一声。”

  
希里眼中的世界在一阵天旋地转后瞬间跌入温暖的黑暗。耳畔除了泉池潺湲，只剩他沉稳的心跳与呼吸——而她甚至来不及尖叫，就已在汹涌的听觉与触感中沉溺。

  
“其实这并不能算作聪明……而是狡猾，吉薇艾尔。你是个狡猾的小东西。”  
在这片温暖却深沉的黑暗中，她听见精灵在她耳边微不可闻地喃喃细语。然而，她一时却竟不知他是在甜言蜜语，还是在咬牙切齿。她的双手吓得如浸过冷水一般冰凉，于是她感觉到他将右手牵起，送到唇边。

  
他双唇滚烫，甚于与自己肌肤相接的躯体。他亲吻她每一寸手背与手指，她手上每一寸被吐息温暖过的部分都开始发抖，却不是因为在冰水里受了凉。在她的手被他放下之前，她清晰地感觉自己触到了某样奇妙的事物：它柔软，湿热，如同细致的丝绒滑过她不可避免地变得粗糙的掌间，那里有她练剑留下的薄茧。

  
她当然知道那是什么。这番领悟让她的呼吸粗重地一颤，心房随之绞紧。

  
毫无预兆地，温热的流体开始沿着她的身体往上爬升。她的后背与他的胸膛紧紧相贴，流水从身前蜿蜒而上，滑入斗篷与皮肤之间的缝隙，坚定如同一株植物在峭壁陡崖间攀援。它渗透、侵袭且挑衅，却装得毫无攻击性。它挥起细软藤蔓勾上凸崖，翻出叶底吸盘吮住砾岩，在对方开始痉挛时用柔枝嫩叶密密裹缠。

  
“我应该道歉。我不该轻视你的亲人，他们把你养育得很好。和在艾尔兰德时相比，你的成长简直让我刮目相看。”

  
——艾尔兰德？为何他说得如同亲眼见证过一般……莫非他从那时候就已开始——  
……就像植物一般不具智慧，不守道德，毫无廉耻。当另一股魔法水流带着与他体温无二的热度缠上她的腰臀，带着轻缓的压力向下推移时，她不得不咬紧上唇内侧主动控制自己的呼吸。

  
“抱歉，我不知道你只是在休息，并没有睡着——”她强自镇定地说道。如果她知道他没有睡着，也许她只会靠近观察一番，然后走开；她相信自己有这样的自制能力，哪怕她的确好奇，哪怕她那时鬼迷心窍地决定偷偷跨越那条线，然后装作彼此都不在意。反正他醒来后也不会记得，反正她也就只是看一眼……仅此而已。  
什么都不会发生，什么都不会改变。对吧？

  
“总之我为冒犯抱歉。我可以走了吗？”  
她的嗓子很干。即便这是在水中，在雾气蒸腾的温暖泉池里，她的声音也嘶哑如同久渴旅人。真奇怪，真是不可思议。

  
更不可思议的是，她听见他在自己眼前的一片黑暗里轻笑出声，贴着他胸膛的背部微微震动。  
——你想看我身体上的符文。但那些都是秘密，付出代价才能获得。如你所见，“真知难求”；在我的世界里，若想获得，必先给予。

 

**……是她自己向他伸出手去的。**

  
他身体后倾，似是有意让她靠得更加舒服。他仅以一条手臂不施力道地搂住她，另一只手依然刻意剥夺她的视觉。温泉沿着两人躯体与水相触的每一寸表面与缝隙逆流而上，如月潮依时涨落，可她却觉得身体越来越冷，只有与他相触的那部分还有余温。于是她很快在黑暗中感到自己裸露的侧颈与肩头开始被一股暖流舔䑛，腰上的压力也增大了不少。

  
——我的确在引诱你。  
——我好不容易才把你诱到身边，吉薇艾尔。

  
她的耳轮上隐约传来彷如细致丝绒掠过的潮湿触感，轻柔而诱惑。他吻上她耳后薄软的皮肤。他身上隐约有香药的残留气味，内敛的檀木与松针，间杂一缕蜂蜜甜香与胡椒的温暖，让她头晕目眩，全身僵硬如同木石。  
可她是何时闻到过这种香气的？啊，第一次似乎是在提尔纳利亚，在王城郊外的那片石南原野上，她恨恨不平地策马飞奔，想尽快逃离——

  
**她亲手将凯尔匹临时托付给了易华拉夸克斯。**

  
“只有把你带到这个世界，这个只剩你我的世界，我才能引诱你。”  
他的呼吸沉缓而克制。他的指尖在她的腰侧隔着斗篷逡巡，轻微、缓慢、漫不经心地游移。他指尖移过的轨迹宛如此刻她混乱的思绪。

  
——我该怎样才能让你放下戒备？我该怎样才能获得你的信任？  
——我该怎样才能让你毫无挂碍地接受，心无芥蒂地欢迎？

  
在不可名状的恐慌里，她恍惚觉得自己的思想正被一把锋利的匕首切成两段：一部分在本能的防备中警铃大作，在思考任何可能的脱身之法，在寻找任何可用的反击武器。而另一部分则叫嚣着要把那件斗篷摘下，因为太暖和了，太热了，在身上捆得太紧了……真是愚不可及，这一部分简直是叛徒，是伥鬼，是寄生虫，是驽钝的赘余。她应该立即拔剑把这一部分干脆利落地砍掉，哪怕让那抹冰冷的火焰型剑身灼痛自己，让自己清醒一点——

  
**而她的剑，那柄与她同名的剑，那柄从不离身的剑，被她放在了池外。它此刻不在身边，无处可寻。**

  
精灵终于放下捂在她双眼上的手，眼前所见却只有茫茫白雾。她先是愕然，再是如同溺水得救一般开始大口呼吸；精灵趁机环抱住她，将她死死攥住斗篷的双拳护在怀里——或者是扣紧，因为在这之后她的手臂与手腕竟都无法动弹半分。  
她本要回头——他却先行一步直接吮在颈子上，离疯狂跳动的脉搏不到一寸。她几乎为此惊叫出声，呼吸心跳几乎一时暂停。  
——因为我知道你绝不会乖乖束手就擒。我不愿让你心怀怨恨被我束缚，却也不愿永远被你拒之门外。

  
**精灵贤者的魔法对赤手空拳的人是致命的。**

  
颈侧那片有些火辣的皮肤正被他以指尖小心翼翼地触碰边缘，像羽毛骚动般微微发痒。但软组织挫伤总是会留下淤血的，会在皮下印刻一小块可疑的红紫。米索从不会这么做，米索从不会给她这样的亲吻。  
带着疼痛的亲吻。  
她本应为此感到恐惧或厌恶……但是，如何，此刻她却心中异样，不知所措。

  
他再次将她靠在怀里，她听见自己头顶闷闷地传来他的声音。  
“我们应该继续谈一谈，吉薇艾尔。”

  
**他在玩弄她。**

  
“我什么都不想谈……放开我。”

  
她终于在打算放弃抵抗的那一半思想占上风之前找到突围的机会。她开始推拒，用力掰开他环抱自己的手臂。让她意外的是，他没做任何抵抗：没有重新圈紧她，没有施咒困住她，甚至在自己久未修剪的指甲无意中掐进他的皮肉时，也没有任何反应。她很快就摆脱了他，将自己从水里、从他的怀抱里支起身来，然后攥紧斗篷站稳。

  
——你讨厌我这么做吗？

  
脑海中的声音异常平静，听不出情绪起伏，她决定将答复留在脚下。她在不辨一切的白雾中摸索着寻找池岸，每一脚都在水中踩稳。泉池可能比她先前认为的要大，也可能是她走错了方向，但她总是会摸到岸边的。等她上岸之后，她要先把衣服捡回来穿上，然后再认真思考一下现状……尤其是旅伴的事情。

  
“吉薇艾尔，你讨厌我吗？”  
他终于在自己身后开口，位置近得出奇；或许自己刚才其实没走多远，一直在原地打转。他的语调有些异样，也许是吐字时的气音，也许是语句的节奏；也许是希里忽然发现自己竟听到对方的话中带了明显的心情起伏——除了那次在提尔纳利亚王宫柱廊下的失控之外，这还是第一次。

  
“……我能理解。”他毫不掩饰挫败与疲惫，脆弱如同先前水中一触即碎的冰晶。

  
希里容忍自己为此失神片刻，咬牙继续往前走去，走进池中弥漫不散的雾气。

 

她涉水而行，小心地避开脚下凹凸不平的杂物和险石。天色应已全黑，远处群山只是白雾中微不可识的阴影，被夜气笼罩的水面更加不辨方向。她每一步都保证踩在稳定的落脚处，每一步都保证水不过腰，至少能使自己不往水深的池心涉去。但她的疑心越来越重：如果只往一个方向走，就算已横渡整片泉池最长的纵径，接近岸边时至少也能发现水在变浅；另外，她觉察不到水流的流向。

  
希里停下来环顾四周：茫茫白雾遮天蔽地，一池流水琤淙不息。脚下的泉水正在逐渐失温，与此同时，她闻到一种不该出现在清澈见底的泉池中的气味——

  
潮湿、凄冷，夹杂死亡藻类的腥气，如同连月秋雨浸泡的泥土，或是风暴过境后的凛冽清晨。

  
是湖水的气味。凯尔莫罕的湖水。塔恩•米拉湖的湖水。提尔纳利亚城外的湖水。艾斯卡洛特湖的湖水。伊尔-维德法的群山峰峦下，那片在当地传说中被施了魔法的湖水。  
她正在向湖水中走去。湖畔有山，湖上有雾，湖岸有风。湖心岛屿藏身浩荡白雾，永绝尘世，非人可履。

  
**——我到底在哪里？我在往何处去？**

  
这是他干的，这一定是他的诡计。她在凉风夜气里恨恨地想道。她绝不会就此屈从摆布，她绝不会遂他之愿回头，哪怕多看他一眼。他想困住自己，为了他得不到的上古血脉，为了替艾恩艾尔世界取回劳拉•朵兰被污染的血统。  
……或许为了那个他直言对此万分厌恶的、他曾发誓绝不让她玷污的可能。

  
她大步向前走去，哪怕前方是未知世界的湖水，她至少能游到对岸。她曾在史凯利杰的怒涛之间如履平地。  
她可以直接把自己传送到别的世界。她必须离开这里。哪怕要丢掉她的剑，丢掉她的衣服，丢掉她用来召唤凯尔匹的手镯——

  
……不行。没有剑，她就无法自保生存；没有衣服，她就失去仅剩的尊严。没有手镯，她就永远告别自己最忠诚可靠的同伴。她没想到他竟然如此狠毒阴险。

  
她的手心几乎被指甲掐出血来。如果一定要与他交涉——

  
希里回头望去，只见来处白雾四散，泉池里空无一人。他在哪里？

  
她试探着走回池中。她越能辨认出熟悉的池周环境，原先闻到的湖水腥气也就越发稀薄。池面水汽轻如薄纱，池沿泉华白如照雪，池水仍然温暖，仍然干净，在这个世界的初升双月里澈如明镜清莹。她呆立池上，踟蹰不前，粼粼波光摊破一身孑孓倒影。他在哪里？

  
她隔着池周灌丛再次环顾四周，泉池一侧决口仍在流淌，不远处岩架下篝火明亮依旧。她能清楚地看到自己的剑放在厚厚绿叶铺成的寝席上，装着附魔手镯的腰包压在剑下，烤干的衣物整齐叠在池边。  
……他在哪里？

  
希里上了岸，迅速解下斗篷、套上衣物、围上腰包，将吉薇艾尔在身前抱紧。煮粥的罐子被放在篝火一边保温。在他充当座位的石块边靠着一小瓶灰蓝色的液体，想必来自那种放弃了进化的、差点就能成为术士的地蜥。营地边没有脚印，没有潮湿的泥土，没有任何打斗痕迹。

  
她站在篝火边约有片刻，只听得四野寂静，只有泉池汩汩，连鸟鸣虫叫都不存在。  
——他在哪里？

  
希里回到泉池边沿认真观察池面。涟漪在月光下散碎成银箔，毫无阻碍地扩散荡开。薄纱一般的水汽轻灵流动，没有任何被凭空一分为二的迹象。如果她没有看走眼，那么池子里现已空无一人，甚至没有隐身的术士。他在哪里？

  
她的旅伴不在这里。  
她的旅伴或许已经不在这个世界里。

  
……就这样？他这就自己跑了？

  
希里难以置信地走下泉池，寻寻觅觅，任凭刚刚补好烤干的衣物在温热水流中再度浸湿。

  
——他不是承诺过要帮助自己的吗？

  
她想起自己走开前对方最后一句话的语气，满怀挫败与疲惫，浸透失落、隐痛和追悔莫及。她想起他捂住她眼睛、把她拉进自己怀里之后，几乎咬牙切齿地说出的喃喃细语。她想起他亲吻自己结着剑茧的双手，亲吻自己轮廓圆钝的耳轮。他克制而平缓地呼吸。他以水流代替肢体爱抚。当他忽然吮上自己侧颈的时候，匆忙动作里的任性贪婪几乎让他像个人类。  
几乎像个想让对方回心转意、却又不知该如何讨好的情人。  
……他还记得给她留了伤药。就在独自离去之前。

  
白雾又起，映月成霰。在被夜气熏染的渐浓渐深的冷雾中，她闭上眼这么想着，心如层冰积雪。这种近似“真实”的片段，这个安宁的梦境，还是借她之手被命运之剑一刀斩却，鲜血四溅。

  
“——阿瓦拉克！你的承诺还有半分可信吗？”

  
她几乎将嘴唇咬出血，才勉强止住喉间翻涌的无名情绪。她抱着剑在泉池里颓然坐下，闭眼吞下几乎要将自己淹没的苦咸。

  
“我说过，千万不要在泉池中睡着了，吉薇艾尔。”

  
忽有青白辉光在白雾中闪过，如降神迹，如见生天。精灵贤者拨开水雾，在她眼前骤然出现。他身披斗篷，裹着兜帽，却也不顾得下半截衣袍在水中拖湿，将惊疑不定的希里一把捞起，搂向自己身前。  
她紧紧揪住他的外褂，将脸埋在他的前襟。他安慰地拍着她的肩，扶着她靠向池沿。她感到背后靠着的微凸光滑岩壁的压力，发现又回到了起点，那是她最早在池中坐下时的位置。他执起她双手放到腿上以指摩挲，她的手心里有先前被指甲掐出的痕迹。

  
——若你希望我陪伴，需要我相助，只要你说出口，我就会回到你身边。  
——我承诺过帮助你。即便你不愿遵守我的法则，我也会将所知尽数相诉，只要你愿意。

  
只要你仍然在意。

  
她心下微动，不知是泉池中的热度让她昏了头脑，还是醉天浮云月醉夜色如水。她向他挪过去，有意靠在他身上，湿漉漉的发髻搭向他的肩膀。  
“我……我们的确应该继续谈谈。”

  
他偏身抚上她的脸颊，熟悉的温热水流抚上她的背脊。  
“我很高兴，吉薇艾尔。”

  
修长五指轻柔抚过她的脸颊，再是她干燥的嘴唇。那股迷人的暖流若有似无地撩动着她的颈窝，自锁骨上柔顺垂落，如同最软最滑的丝束，如同温热双唇在肌肤之上喃喃细语。迎着月光，希里能看到精灵遮在兜帽阴影下的双眼，色如霁雪悬湖，不知深浅。

  
——但是，这次我不会轻易把你放开。

  
**于是她失去最后的逃离机会。**

 

她不知道是什么时候开始的，也不记得是何原因。也许是她莽撞，也许是她太容易信以为真。现在她的长剑被再度卸下，他的法袍消失不见，衣物又一次被杂乱地堆在岸边。她身上穿着衬衣与亵裤，附魔斗篷松垮地围在腰际；他衣着如旧，长衬衣间隐约可见一身符文刺青。而她正屈起双腿蜷起身体坐在他身前，任他解开自己的发髻梳理。  
精灵指尖的温度如泉水一般舒适宜人。她垂头抱膝任他抚触，热泉慵懒地漫到肩上，拂动后颈发际下垂的柔细发丝。如果她睁眼，前倾的面孔就在水中近若咫尺。如果她再前倾寸许，水中的倒影就会吻上自己的双唇。

  
她不准备睁开眼睛。她沉默地感受着拂面的温热水汽。她闭眼思索着，隐约怀疑这场“谈话”是否会导向什么新结论……或者什么自己无法拒绝的提议。

  
“你该明白，我不会强迫你做任何事情。艾恩艾尔族看重承诺，我会为你言出必行。”

  
他的确提出过什么，但她却不记得自己在何时答应。他示意她向后靠在他的手上，让久未修剪的长发在水中游散，白如一团摇曳风絮。杰洛特的头发是在变异魔药催化下变白的。自己的头发是在何时开始彻底褪去色泽的，在左脸颊割出伤疤之后，还是在父母罹难之后？还是在无尽时空之中夺路而逃的时候？  
精灵在水中按部就班地梳洗她的头发，缓慢严肃如同仪式。她耐心地等他开口，或是如他习惯的那样继续使用心灵感应。

  
——全知者的不甘与猎魔人的失落，是同一枚硬币的正反两面，精灵的动机与人类的欲求，在本质上毫无区别。我们已经被绑在一起了，在这段旅程里我们只有彼此。如果这段旅程不得不永远继续，我们以后恐将永远只有彼此。  
——吉薇艾尔，这是注定的事情： **我们终会结合** 。

  
以心灵感应传来的语调如陈述事实般平稳，不带任何波澜。他挽起她的湿发缠在手上仔细拧干，没有施法——动作自然得如同常人。

  
对她伪装出来的“常人”。

  
……啊，是了，果然如此。他终于将她忍住没有再次质疑出口的、那桩被他自己直言痛恨的、禁忌的、侮辱的、亵渎的可能性，主动向她坦言。她是何等愚蠢，却也何等悲观：她选择相信一个曾经胁迫自己的加害者的承诺，却又早已考虑到对方最可能使用的敲诈手段。

  
“你我都知道命运无法改变，无法逃脱……”他开口时却如同在脑海中交流一样，如同就事论事，不流露任何情感。索取时的贪婪炽热，被拒绝的疲惫脆弱，尽数压抑在这个面具之下；或是从未有过，从来不属真实。

  
他将拧干的湿发缠在她的头顶，等她用一根简单的木钗将发髻固定。希里伸手到脑后捂住发髻时意外碰到他的指尖，手指就如触烛焰般惊跳而起，然后很快被他捉住，将她的手牵向他的面颊。  
精灵的皮肤光滑而温暖，不生长任何“野蛮”的体毛。他的眼眶深邃，有修长细密的睫毛。他的下颌秀窄，有明显的棱角。他的颧骨弓起奇异的弧度。他的嘴角似乎带着一抹轻笑。

  
——我不会强迫你，你为何颤抖，为何恐惧？你我身处同一场豪赌，当下看似赢面在我，但你一直掌控全局。你分明握着所有人的绞索，其中也有我的生死。我的未来在你手中，驱使由你，生灭在你。从前我们也曾形影不离。你为何要害怕呢？

  
“如果这是已经注定的东西……无论我害怕与否，它都会找上门来。我早知道一定会变成这样。”她艰难地吞咽着，答非所问。

  
他亲吻她的手心与手指，柔软双唇的触感仍然热于泉温。  
——爱你的人最终都被命运之剑的另一道锋刃带走了。那些不爱你、却声称是为了你好的人，你最后发现他们都变成了怪物，猎魔人剑下的怪物……  
“而你和他们一模一样。我知道你想要什么……我一直都知道。”她语声嘶哑，再无法掩饰自己声音里的动摇。我该知道的。我明明知道的。也许我一直在等待这一天。我一直在刻意忘记那段回忆，我以为它在我向时空漩涡踏足的第一步时就烟消云散了；我曾以为终能逃离，但实际上我从来未被赦免。因为我发现自己实在无力抵挡。

  
“那么，你要不要现在就试试呢？要我脱衣服吗？”她忽然换成上古语挑衅他，暗暗惊讶于自己还能把他们的语言说得如此尖刻又轻佻。“你想怎么做？是想看着我的眼睛来，还是想如先前那样把它蒙住，不让它玷污你珍贵的回忆？或者你喜欢从背后来，也无所谓——”  
如果自己已经无从选择，那么先顺路走出一步试试看——维瑟米尔这么教过，他也这么讲过。她一直都是个十分机灵的学生。

  
她的挑衅正中下怀。精灵忽然一把搂住她的腰臀转了半圈让她能够看清自己，而后不容推拒地、几乎是恶狠狠地捧起她的脸。他的双手带着力道固定她的头颈，有那么一瞬间成功地让她本能地震恐起来，以为往日即将重现——这次是真的了，他要像掐死一只小鸟一样，把她黯淡的命运终结于此——

  
直到她看清他脸上的表情。

  
“不，吉薇艾尔，你不知道我想要什么。”他同等挑衅地轻言细语，俯身吞下她的双唇。

  
加拉哈德不是这样亲吻她的。在这之前加拉哈德的脸就会红成一朵摇曳的罂粟。他像对待祭坛上的圣物一般，虔敬地亲吻她的手背与面颊。  
米索不是这样亲吻她的。米索会温柔地捧着她的脸，像对待手中松软香甜的棉花糖一样调皮地吻着她的面孔，最后吮上她的嘴唇。  
奥伯伦……奥伯伦从不触碰她的面颊，也不亲吻她的嘴唇。他绝不会像他的臣下、这个曾会成为他半子的精灵一般，托着她的下颌让她抬向自己，用丝绒一般软滑的触感侵入她的舌面齿龈。每当他有些放纵地噬咬过后，立即就会被狡猾的舌尖抚慰。他直白地勾引她，搅弄她，一丝失控的热流从相缠的舌尖直接连上她温暖的腿间。

  
希里闭着眼在短暂的亲吻间隙大口喘息。围在腰间的斗篷开始松弛自解，一股水流趁机爬上她的身体。先是大腿，然后是腰，最后厚颜无耻地伸进她衬衣的下摆。她不由得试图弓起背躲避胸前难耐的暖热，不小心泄出的一声呜咽却被他再次用唇舌堵住。

  
——只有在这件事上，我跟他们从来不是合作关系。无论是艾瑞丁还是死去的奥伯伦，他们都不知道你，不了解你，把你视如敝屣——

  
另一股水流开始环绕她的腰际，沿着腰臀紧实的线条勾勒推移。过电般的难忍酥痒在臀峰附近逡巡，让她本能地靠向前方，却刚好迎上那股仍在抚摩逗弄她身体前部的热流。她无处可去，无路可逃，夹在快感之间颤栗不已。明明只是被魔法驱动的水流，为何带给她的触感却如同真正的肢体？

  
——我与他们是不同的。他们恐惧命运，我看透命运。他们害怕锋刃，我铸造锋刃。

  
希里几乎没有时间在脑内应答。她忙着应对唇舌的索取与胸前的触弄。为何到了这时候他还有机会向自己传话？为何他的语调如此从容不迫，仿佛他此刻并不是在现场作案的罪犯，而是评价故事的说书人。她不满地想着，一边伸出双手圈住他的头颈。

  
——我了解你，更甚于你的亲朋。我未观而知你降生，也注定伴你离去。

  
他终于停下来深吸一口气，希里这才意识到他从吻上自己的一刻就开始屏息。她得以暂时抽身从缺氧中解脱，却依然无法摆脱他以魔法延长的、寄身于水流的无数手指。她颤抖着要去扯他的衬衣纽扣，却被一阵弥漫全身的酥软抽空力气。他披着月色爱怜地抚摩她的侧颈，垂头看她咬紧下唇忍耐的表情，睫毛半掩他上挑的修长双眼；那双狐狸一样的眼睛忽然锁住她，神色里有一丝了然于心的得意。

  
——我知道你想要什么。  
“你凭什么说知道我想要什么……”  
——对世间万物的洞察与联系正是我的本性。抱歉，我并非有意让你焦虑。

  
……然而此刻她根本没有闲暇感到焦虑，因为她几乎要融化在不知疲倦地爱抚的水流之间。她还是在片刻分神时注意到一个现象：触弄她的流水在她将感受集中在一处时会自动挣开束缚溶于泉池。但总会有新的热泉悄悄从不被关注的角落裹上她的身体，继承回归者的未竟责任。她不知要如何均分所剩无几的注意力，艰难地维持着理性，无暇顾及自己身处何境。最后她只希望在自己支撑不住欹倒时能有所依靠——于是她干脆骑上他的腰际，将他按在泉池边沿。

  
“尊贵的全知者，那您能洞察现在我是怎么想的吗？”

  
她恶意地在他身上磨蹭着，柔软的前胸压上他的胸膛，双腿夹紧他的腰，想让他感受与自己处境相同的折磨，哪怕一丝也好——然而，就算她的报复达到了效果，精灵也掩饰得完美无瑕。他臂力大得不像个四体不勤的学者，直接伸手将她的腰臀托离自己的腰际，任她难耐地扭动身体，在席卷全身的情热中寻找摩擦与支点。他仰视她沮丧面孔的神情甚至还有几分悠闲。

  
——你渴求与我亲近。  
——你无法掌控自己的情绪，也无法逃离不合时宜的欲望，更无法掩饰酝酿已久的好奇与贪婪。你在动摇，希望被接纳与需要，哪怕理智禁止你伸手向敌人探去。

  
希里忽然绵软地倒向他的肩头。她勉强捂住自己的嘴堵住呻吟，任他转过身来将自己抵在池沿，跨坐在他跪在池水里的双腿上。任他贴着自己的耳际轻咬厮磨，无情陈述。

  
“你喜欢我的取悦，吉薇艾尔。”  
他以舌叩开被她咬得红肿的嘴唇。在笼罩泉池的氤氲水汽与浓郁夜色里，精灵的双眼亮得像只以夤夜为家的小兽。  
——你喜欢这样，想一直被我这样对待，是吗？我已无所隐瞒，你也应当坦诚。

  
潮湿的亲吻从侧颈一路滑下，密密覆上先前被温热池水抚过的曲线。希里用力闭上双眼，顾不得眼角渗出生理性的泪水，把即将冲破压制的哭喊压在自己尽力捂住嘴的掌心。他舌尖滑过自己皮肤时如涟漪般荡开的温软酥麻，和水流忽然卷向自己腿间揉弄吮吸的尖锐快感，不知哪个更加致命。  
但这些都不重要了，她都无暇顾及；如果命运最后必然将她从悬崖边推下无底泥沼，她也只能接受事实，爬下崖壁预先探路，提前摸索一番池中究竟是何种污泥。

  
——我们是一样的……自知不可拥有，自知不被需要，自知世界热爱摧毁自己在意的一切，却还小心翼翼地护着那点还未坏死的执著贪妄，小心翼翼地在合适的时机放任不可遏止的累赘情绪生根发芽，然后装作是无心过失，把过错推给身边的人。

  
“我没有推给身边的人！”突如其来的责备让她忽然挣得片刻清明。她明明已经投降，已经妥协，为何他偏要这样刻意折磨？一边百般挑弄看她沉溺、看她如痴如狂，一边又想方设法让她清醒，让她不知所措。他到底想看到什么？

  
——你的亲生父母，养父母，凯尔莫罕的猎魔人们，耗子帮里曾经的情人，所有人最后都变成了你流浪生命里的过客。你无法预知分离、不能避免死亡，却总结为你宁可什么都不要，他们与你的联系从一开始本就不该发生。这难道不是在推给身边的人吗？

  
她从他肩上抬起头来，坐直身体与他拉开距离，最后遮蔽理智的几缕迷雾也在这番话里散得一干二净。他句句刺痛，让她一腔无处可去的情热不经愤怒直接化作铺天盖地的委屈。精灵半阖双眼、默然不语，伸手去碰她的眼角，她在将近极乐时积蓄的眼泪就无可挽回地大颗大颗接连下坠，将视线泡得模糊。

  
——你不得已习惯独自一人，却仍旧奢求人间爱慕。你曾顿悟自己注定一生坎坷却无法逃离，这才不得已装得谨慎，竖起尖刺，却在无意中露出了柔软的胸口。  
——你很容易沉沦于温情，很容易心醉神迷，只是你从不承认。  
——你也从不承认这一点，你太害怕失望——无论是他人对自己，还是自己对他人。  
——你甚至愿意讨价还价，用这些来交换些许未来可期的安全感：界限被侵入，身体被占有，欲望被控制——

  
他终于假惺惺地把她拥入怀中，轻轻拍着她的背，像安慰孩子一样安抚。  
“这样很危险，吉薇艾尔……从前你就如此，现在也不例外。”  
就像刚才那番让她几乎溺死的缠绵，在他不过一场实验，对结果早就有所期待。

  
她一把将他推开。

  
“……这难道不正好符合你的打算吗？”  
“你洞察我的每一个念头，你或许早已看破我的结局。那些需要由我来实现的预言无不要求我拥有一些不合时宜的自我奉献精神。如果我真如你坦白的‘别的可能’那样飞走了呢？”  
“说，阿瓦拉克，这难道不正是你的打算吗？！”

  
精灵忽然前倾，与她前额相触，双手扶住她的肩膀，清朗月光下希里愕然发现他也眼圈微红。他直视自己的双眼中两股情绪激烈对抗，语声斩钉截铁。  
“那不是我和你的关系。”  
——占有你，控制你，于我毫无意义。我们是同一枚硬币的两面，是同一次单摆的来回，是支撑同一命运之轮的两组辐条。它们能对彼此宣称占有和控制了对方吗？  
——即便你自己对此毫无知觉，但我始终都明白这一点：一直是你借枝栖身，一直是你攥着我的缰绳。

  
精灵不由分说将她搂紧，将她的脸按向他的胸口，由上往下抚摸她的背脊。但他的话听起来有些古怪，有些失常，不像是他惯用的顾左右而言他的托辞。她心中异样，隐隐觉得他在酝酿什么新的波澜。就在她分神之时，她的后背瞬间靠上赤裸的皮肤，原本搂抱着她的精灵消失无形。她还没来得及反应，他的声音又从头顶传来，带了一抹如同厚天鹅绒一般的优雅底调，稠滑、黑暗而贪欲。

  
“你想要我，你我对此都无法反驳。我想要的不是占有和控制——你知道我想要什么。”  
“如果你不想看到我，我会遵从你的意愿。但我不会就此停止，因为我已获得你的应允。我不接受任何反悔。”

  
希里知道他会隐身，却没有对他接下来的所为做过任何准备。无源力道轻微抬起她的腰臀，水流模拟肢体的触感，摩挲她柔腻的大腿内侧。无形手指裹住胸前的柔软曲线轻缓揉弄，继以潮湿的舔吻。即便全身泡在泉池里，她也能清楚地感觉到身下不一样的泛滥与热度；她将酸软的膝头勉强夹紧，却无法抵挡无孔不入的温热流体。她刚刚咬上内颊就被无形却有质的指尖打断，它毫无阻隔地突入双唇，探进口腔挑逗搅弄，让她在积累快感时本能地吮吸着。

  
——你是独一无二的，无人能与你相比。你明明也渴望与我结合，为何要回避我的探询？  
——违背自然终致囚缚，顺应本心方得施展。你明明迷恋我的所为，却又不肯痛快承认。

  
他寄身于水，在她每一寸肌肤上恣意施展，无所不在，无处不至。流水如柔韧的手指、如温软的唇舌，在她的内壁与外部同时爱抚，灵巧地挑动她的神经；她泪眼朦胧地抬起腰小幅蠕动着，忍耐他的侵入，不知该蜷起身体推拒，还是该挺身迎合。水流拍打躯体的声音从未让她如此无力，如此羞耻，如此难受与潮热；双腿不自觉地合上又分开，想要释放却无法解脱。为什么他还不现身抱住自己？她从未像现在这样渴望肌肤相亲，直到再次泫然欲泣；不知是因为无法逃离的快感、还是无由而生的委屈。

  
——这是我的报复。你抗拒我的请求，却又担心失去；你主动向我伸手，却又把我推开。

  
她无力地靠在他身上呜咽，不自抑地带了哭腔；在逐渐绝顶的疯狂浪潮间，她忽然觉得自己若是放开仅存的一线理智，就会立即融化在水中——

  
“但我愿意满足你。你的所有期待与欲求，你不敢诉诸言语的所有隐秘渴望，我都了如明镜。”

  
……或许至少是在谁的怀抱里。

  
她身中钢弦豁然崩断，一池热泉瞬间没顶。

  
——因为你接受魔法，就是接受我；拥抱魔法，就是在拥抱我。  
“吉薇艾尔，我万分乐意。”

  
末字落下时声音已经彻底变了形，现形的精灵男人占有欲地将她拥紧，吮吸她的耳轮。她想回头吻他，却受制于有力的双臂。他在余韵中温柔拂过她身体的触感比蜂蜜还要甜美，比毛皮还要轻软；中间却忽然藏了几痕尖利的刺痛感——

  
希里猛然睁大眼睛，那竟是一双灰狐的爪子。

 

 

月轮初生，却不同梦域双镜，只有天边一钩隐约发红的黯淡印痕。营地的薪柴刚刚烧尽，继以光热的是精灵贤者埋藏的魔法火种。它在最后一星余烬熄灭的瞬间从柴灰中自行燃起，起舞飘摇有如风中的美丽花朵，不时四溅蓝色的火星。

 

希里已经坐起片刻；她明明睁着眼，却对此视而不见。

 

她记起刚醒时全身衣物齐整，还盖着那条唯一的毯子，一角拖在铺满绿叶的地上。盛着晚餐的罐子半埋在那堆新鲜落叶中，希里猜想里面的半罐麦粥或许到明天早上还是热的——仅仅因为煮粥的人是阿瓦拉克而已。

她转头看向火塘另一边的卧铺，精灵贤者和衣而卧，斗篷又回到了他身上；他呼吸沉缓，应是熟睡已久。斗篷围成的兜帽将他熟睡的面孔遮去了绝大部分，幽暗月光只能勉强照亮他棱角分明的下颌和线条流畅的薄唇。

希里眨了眨眼，记忆蓦然上涌，眼前景象在一刹那间竟有些虚实难辨。他的嘴唇压在她的头顶。他的嘴唇贴近她的耳轮。他的嘴唇摩挲她的锁骨——

她不得不捂住面孔用力揉搓一阵，希望能让自己暂时忘掉那场不可言说的情事，就算暂时放下也行——因为梦中的一切，让她无措、让她迷醉、让她沉溺的一切，都是假非真。

 

……而他给自己换了衣服。

 

她定了定神，左手带着不容抗拒的铁一般的力道坚定地向颈上移去。如果她没有记错，如果她所感为真，如果梦里发生的一切都有现实照应，那么此刻她的颈侧应该至少埋着一枚红紫的印记，摸起来会隐隐作痛。

 

什么都没有。除了大概有些不耐烦地如常照料这个不省人事的新学徒之外，他没有对自己做任何事情。

她不知是不是该庆幸地抚向有些红肿的双眼，梦中泪痕仍新。

 

她将垂到脸上的发丝推到头顶，试图整理自己的思绪。她抽回手时觉得指间有些异样，像是粘上了什么稠腻的碎屑——

 

希里将手指对到篝火光下。她的指间沾了很小的一块黑色粉污，散发着微不可觉的松脂香气，是他自制眼线膏的底墨气味。大概是他新涂了眼线，却不知何故蹭到了她头顶的湿发之间。

  
一梦如沼，溺而后觉。

 

 ※

 

  
火塘对侧的岩壁上绘就一幅大型星图，看起来与他们的下一段旅程有关，毫无疑问出自阿瓦拉克的手笔。他从清晨开始就站在星图旁一行行地写着演算记录，但希里只能看得懂其中极其有限的一部分——实际上也不过是逃避现在必须做的事情罢了。  
手中捧着的银杯里盛满热气腾腾的浓稠黑色液体。用此刻正自行架在火上串烤充作早餐的、冒着诱人异香的地蜥尾巴相比，这道餐前例汤实在一言难尽。希里皱着眉头端详，不时小口啜饮，却难以下咽。虽然阿瓦拉克特意用肉桂油遮掩药汤的气味，但吞下后喉头浓烈的腥苦回味依然让人十分不快。

  
如果自己还在叶奈法身边，她应该早已为自己选择服药干预而勃然大怒了。但自己现在没有时间为带来诸多麻烦的生理周期让步，若能让它暂时停止……至少她在训练上能多几日心无旁骛。  
她在处理完自己的衣物后就径直对再次醒来的阿瓦拉克提出了请求。让她意外的是，对方不假思索地答应了，丝毫不像那个要挟她给桤木之王暖床、让她用子宫换取自由的混蛋。而他答应时的毫不犹豫，则让她前所未有地意识到潮热的梦境已经远去，此刻的她已然十分清醒——叶奈法告诉过她，所有违反自然规律的行为都是有代价的。

  
比如暂时的人工停经。而他答应得毫不犹豫。  
而且……她有些愠怒地意识到他竟然随身带有药品。真是思虑周全。

  
精灵忽然回头丢给她一句话。“趁热喝吧。艾恩艾尔世界对生育机能的相关研究深度远超人类所知，你无需担心会有副作用。”

  
——这家伙到底还有没有半分最基础的礼数？

  
希里抬头，喉间恨恨不平地涌动着，满嘴难以下咽的药汤却成功地把她即将脱口而出的一句攻击堵了回去。她只得改在大脑里朝他抗议，却发现无论怎么在心里向他挑衅，对方都毫无反应；精灵继续聚精会神地在星图边演算着她看不懂的公式，偶尔擦掉图像的一部分、再添加新的星点，丝毫不像是听到过她的腹诽心谤。  
……也许这并不是读心术。看来只能怪他实在太擅长猜测，而自己实在太容易被读懂。

  
希里悚然一惊。梦中种种本应如白驹过隙再难查寻，但她却记得精灵在那个梦里的大部分温言细语，尤其是那句“对世间万物的洞察与联系正是我的本性”。左思右想之下她只得艰难地张口，问出另一个至关重要的问题。

  
“阿瓦拉克，我对一件事情很好奇……术士是否能进入和修改别人的梦境？”

  
“入梦术？贤者之厅往日偶有实施，一般用于调查和重要的占卜。如果你担心这个，艾瑞丁能调动的术士里无人有能力侵入你的梦境。”阿瓦拉克头都不抬，仍在端详那幅星图，嘴上却已经开始滔滔不绝地介绍起来。“梦境是做梦者体内情感与精神能量的凝聚与示现，是魔法灵感的启示之所。卜梦被认为相当可靠，则正是因为修改梦境的难度；它的成功率极大地依赖于施术者与受术者之间的情感联系，以共鸣矩阵的方式表达则是——吉薇艾尔？”

  
精灵贤者疑惑地看着希里，只见她满面绯红，两眼发直地盯着杯中黑糊糊的液面。她刚在一瞬间不由自主地把嘴里的药汤全喷了出去。

 

 

  
Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 无奖竞猜：  
> 1\. 希里梦见的到底是个谁？  
> 2\. 老狐狸到底对希里干了啥？  
> 3\. 老狐狸到底掺和了希里的梦境没有？
> 
>  
> 
> ————小学生风格后记段子分割线————
> 
> 1.  
> 希里：阿瓦拉克我昨天看见你在泡温泉的时候睡着了！你就不怕滑进水里吗？真是智商下线233（干笑）  
> 贤者：……这听起来很像是个在泡温泉时睡着后会做的梦。
> 
> 2.  
> 贤者：咳，吉薇艾尔，我没有窥探你的梦境，也不知道你做了什么梦。但考虑到你现在的身体状态和激素水平，出现那样的梦境也是很自然的，是你精神能量的自我调适反应，不必挂怀。  
> 希里：什么意思？前面说不知道我做了什么梦，后面却又让我别介意“那样的梦境”？——你这种前后矛盾是个什么意思你给我解释！
> 
>  
> 
> ———小学生风格自问自答戏精分割线———
> 
> Q：阿瓦拉克的眼睛不是无色的吗？  
> A：然而并不，就跟特莉丝的眼睛和头发都不是游戏里的shǎi一样。他的眼睛是aquamarine，海蓝宝石的青蓝颜色，而且把模型导出来之后也发现有打光的问题。我选择原作。
> 
> Q：我怎么不知道艾恩艾尔精灵喜欢泡温泉……  
> A：反正关于劳拉喜好的那段都是老狐狸编的。
> 
> Q：阿瓦拉克那个发际线危机哪来的什么可以垂到脸前面的发丝！！  
> A：……我不服！明明是CDPR让他秃顶的！我发誓安老爷笔下的老狐狸绝对比CDPR脑补的那个要英俊！（手动允悲）
> 
> Q：贤者特供的眼线笔怎么会晕妆！  
> A：这明明是路上自己将就做的好不，他哪来的这么耐用的眼线笔？（强行瞎扯）
> 
> Q：劳资看不懂用典。你TM能不能不散发出一股熟读原作的优越感。这太老狐狸了好吗？做人不能这么老狐狸，你看他就留不住前女友。  
> A：我有什么办法，我也很绝望啊！！！
> 
> Q：塔恩•米拉湖是个啥？艾斯卡洛特湖是个啥？伊尔-威德法山又是个啥？  
> A：……好吧。雨燕之塔杵在呈三叶草形、被黑森林包围的塔恩•米拉湖的岸边，出处见《雨燕之塔》。艾斯卡洛特湖在利维亚城边，是原作结局里希里携狼叶两人航向afterlife的起点。伊尔-威德法是《湖中仙女》开头加拉哈德找到希里的那片湖周围的山脉。这些意象的意义请结合原作理解（手动允悲）
> 
> Q：我还是不懂希里前面闷气是个什么心态，明明获得新技能点应该是个对谁都好的事情；以及老狐狸到底是怎么想的？  
> A：我想探究希里是如何从原作后期的纯武技进化到游戏里那种结合魔法能力的招式特色的。  
> 1\. 小说正片里她的魔法丢了，而且以后也没有找回来过——除了时空之力。  
> 2\. 小说中集会所众人对她的利用强化了她对魔法的负面情绪，结尾时叶奈法在绝望中对死去杰洛特的无效施法直接让她对魔法失望。  
> 3\. 她从理性上希望阿瓦拉克和自己的关系只是单纯的合作旅伴，但是在“青春期”和“孤男寡女”这两大没有什么道理的buff加成下，就很……如若接受阿瓦拉克的教导，这势必大大增加他们的相处时间，就迫使她重新审视他们的关系，也由此激发了她对可能会再次被利用的恐惧。她必须克服这种源自创伤体验的恐惧，才能更加自如地发挥自己的力量。  
> 4\. 即便她从理性上强调与阿瓦拉克只是合作关系，然鹅她也不希望自己在对方眼里只是劳拉和卡兰希尔的替代品——门都没有。
> 
> 关于阿瓦拉克的心态，他在这篇文里的情况要简单一些。  
> 1.他发现希里确实是个万中无一的可造之材，希望她的潜力能尽量发挥，不致明珠蒙尘。这是出自教育者身份的见解，也是出自一个寄解决世界性危机希望于希里的贤者的见解。  
> 2.他逐渐开始了解、而且也希望更加了解希里在“吉薇艾尔”身份之外的过去，越发察觉出希里作为人类的吸引人之处，并不可挽回地被她吸引。此时的他还觉得自己能够身处安全线之外——等在下一篇里就没法继续这样了。  
> 没错，会有下一篇，但愿我能早点吐出来吧。这可是一个系列_(:з)∠)_  
>  
> 
> 【TL;DR】希里的心魔现场发作，阿瓦拉克遭遇了新一轮迷之信任危机。然而他自认明明除了表现得十分宽容（对人类）和绅士（对小姑娘）之外什么都没干，于是继续一头雾水。
> 
> 其实希里梦见的贤者与其说是个走错片场的desire demon不如说是她自身带着的魔法的拟狐化。那么问题就来了：拟谁不行，为啥非要拟狐——你问文中的希里去啊，狗头.jpg


	3. 【链接专用】那辆被和谐的乐高玩具车

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本部分仅作为链接使用。

“不，吉薇艾尔，你不知道我想要什么。”他同等挑衅地轻言细语，俯身吞下她的双唇。

加拉哈德不是这样亲吻她的。在这之前加拉哈德的脸就会红成一朵摇曳的罂粟。他像对待祭坛上的圣物一般，虔敬地亲吻她的手背与面颊。  
米索不是这样亲吻她的。米索会温柔地捧着她的脸，像对待手中松软香甜的棉花糖一样调皮地吻着她的面孔，最后吮上她的嘴唇。  
奥伯伦……奥伯伦从不触碰她的面颊，也不亲吻她的嘴唇。他绝不会像他的臣下、这个曾会成为他半子的精灵一般，托着她的下颌让她抬向自己，用丝绒一般软滑的触感侵入她的舌面齿龈。每当他有些放纵地噬咬过后，立即就会被狡猾的舌尖抚慰。他直白地勾引她，搅弄她，一丝失控的热流从相缠的舌尖直接连上她温暖的腿间。

希里闭着眼在短暂的亲吻间隙大口喘息。围在腰间的斗篷开始松弛自解，一股水流趁机爬上她的身体。先是大腿，然后是腰，最后厚颜无耻地伸进她衬衣的下摆。她不由得试图弓起背躲避胸前难耐的暖热，不小心泄出的一声呜咽却被他再次用唇舌堵住。

——只有在这件事上，我跟他们从来不是合作关系。无论是艾瑞丁还是死去的奥伯伦，他们都不知道你，不了解你，把你视如敝屣——

另一股水流开始环绕她的腰际，沿着腰臀紧实的线条勾勒推移。过电般的难忍酥痒在臀峰附近逡巡，让她本能地靠向前方，却刚好迎上那股仍在抚摩逗弄她身体前部的热流。她无处可去，无路可逃，夹在快感之间颤栗不已。明明只是被魔法驱动的水流，为何带给她的触感却如同真正的肢体？

——我与他们是不同的。他们恐惧命运，我看透命运。他们害怕锋刃，我铸造锋刃。

希里几乎没有时间在脑内应答。她忙着应对唇舌的索取与胸前的触弄。为何到了这时候他还有机会向自己传话？为何他的语调如此从容不迫，仿佛他此刻并不是在现场作案的罪犯，而是评价故事的说书人。她不满地想着，一边伸出双手圈住他的头颈。

——我了解你，更甚于你的亲朋。我未观而知你降生，也注定伴你离去。

他终于停下来深吸一口气，希里这才意识到他从吻上自己的一刻就开始屏息。她得以暂时抽身从缺氧中解脱，却依然无法摆脱他以魔法延长的、寄身于水流的无数手指。她颤抖着要去扯他的衬衣纽扣，却被一阵弥漫全身的酥软抽空力气。他披着月色爱怜地抚摩她的侧颈，垂头看她咬紧下唇忍耐的表情，睫毛半掩他上挑的修长双眼；那双狐狸一样的眼睛忽然锁住她，神色里有一丝了然于心的得意。

——我知道你想要什么。  
“你凭什么说知道我想要什么……”  
——对世间万物的洞察与联系正是我的本性。抱歉，我并非有意让你焦虑。

……然而此刻她根本没有闲暇感到焦虑，因为她几乎要融化在不知疲倦地爱抚的水流之间。她还是在片刻分神时注意到一个现象：触弄她的流水在她将感受集中在一处时会自动挣开束缚溶于泉池。但总会有新的热泉悄悄从不被关注的角落裹上她的身体，继承回归者的未竟责任。她不知要如何均分所剩无几的注意力，艰难地维持着理性，无暇顾及自己身处何境。最后她只希望在自己支撑不住欹倒时能有所依靠——于是她干脆骑上他的腰际，将他按在泉池边沿。

“尊贵的全知者，那您能洞察现在我是怎么想的吗？”

她恶意地在他身上磨蹭着，柔软的前胸压上他的胸膛，双腿夹紧他的腰，想让他感受与自己处境相同的折磨，哪怕一丝也好——然而，就算她的报复达到了效果，精灵也掩饰得完美无瑕。他臂力大得不像个四体不勤的学者，直接伸手将她的腰臀托离自己的腰际，任她难耐地扭动身体，在席卷全身的情热中寻找摩擦与支点。他仰视她沮丧面孔的神情甚至还有几分悠闲。

——你渴求与我亲近。  
——你无法掌控自己的情绪，也无法逃离不合时宜的欲望，更无法掩饰酝酿已久的好奇与贪婪。你在动摇，希望被接纳与需要，哪怕理智禁止你伸手向敌人探去。

希里忽然绵软地倒向他的肩头。她勉强捂住自己的嘴堵住呻吟，任他转过身来将自己抵在池沿，跨坐在他跪在池水里的双腿上。任他贴着自己的耳际轻咬厮磨，无情陈述。

“你喜欢我的取悦，吉薇艾尔。”  
他以舌叩开被她咬得红肿的嘴唇。在笼罩泉池的氤氲水汽与浓郁夜色里，精灵的双眼亮得像只以夤夜为家的小兽。  
——你喜欢这样，想一直被我这样对待，是吗？我已无所隐瞒，你也应当坦诚。

潮湿的亲吻从侧颈一路滑下，密密覆上先前被温热池水抚过的曲线。希里用力闭上双眼，顾不得眼角渗出生理性的泪水，把即将冲破压制的哭喊压在自己尽力捂住嘴的掌心。他舌尖滑过自己皮肤时如涟漪般荡开的温软酥麻，和水流忽然卷向自己腿间揉弄吮吸的尖锐快感，不知哪个更加致命。  
但这些都不重要了，她都无暇顾及；如果命运最后必然将她从悬崖边推下无底泥沼，她也只能接受事实，爬下崖壁预先探路，提前摸索一番池中究竟是何种污泥。

——我们是一样的……自知不可拥有，自知不被需要，自知世界热爱摧毁自己在意的一切，却还小心翼翼地护着那点还未坏死的执著贪妄，小心翼翼地在合适的时机放任不可遏止的累赘情绪生根发芽，然后装作是无心过失，把过错推给身边的人。

“我没有推给身边的人！”突如其来的责备让她忽然挣得片刻清明。她明明已经投降，已经妥协，为何他偏要这样刻意折磨？一边百般挑弄看她沉溺、看她如痴如狂，一边又想方设法让她清醒，让她不知所措。他到底想看到什么？

——你的亲生父母，养父母，凯尔莫罕的猎魔人们，耗子帮里曾经的情人，所有人最后都变成了你流浪生命里的过客。你无法预知分离、不能避免死亡，却总结为你宁可什么都不要，他们与你的联系从一开始本就不该发生。这难道不是在推给身边的人吗？

她从他肩上抬起头来，坐直身体与他拉开距离，最后遮蔽理智的几缕迷雾也在这番话里散得一干二净。他句句刺痛，让她一腔无处可去的情热不经愤怒直接化作铺天盖地的委屈。精灵半阖双眼、默然不语，伸手去碰她的眼角，她在将近极乐时积蓄的眼泪就无可挽回地大颗大颗接连下坠，将视线泡得模糊。

——你不得已习惯独自一人，却仍旧奢求人间爱慕。你曾顿悟自己注定一生坎坷却无法逃离，这才不得已装得谨慎，竖起尖刺，却在无意中露出了柔软的胸口。  
——你很容易沉沦于温情，很容易心醉神迷，只是你从不承认。  
——你也从不承认这一点，你太害怕失望——无论是他人对自己，还是自己对他人。  
——你甚至愿意讨价还价，用这些来交换些许未来可期的安全感：界限被侵入，身体被占有，欲望被控制——

他终于假惺惺地把她拥入怀中，轻轻拍着她的背，像安慰孩子一样安抚。  
“这样很危险，吉薇艾尔……从前你就如此，现在也不例外。”  
就像刚才那番让她几乎溺死的缠绵，在他不过一场实验，对结果早就有所期待。

她一把将他推开。

“……这难道不正好符合你的打算吗？”  
“你洞察我的每一个念头，你或许早已看破我的结局。那些需要由我来实现的预言无不要求我拥有一些不合时宜的自我奉献精神。如果我真如你坦白的‘别的可能’那样飞走了呢？”  
“说，阿瓦拉克，这难道不正是你的打算吗？！”

精灵忽然前倾，与她前额相触，双手扶住她的肩膀，清朗月光下希里愕然发现他也眼圈微红。他直视自己的双眼中两股情绪激烈对抗，语声斩钉截铁。  
“那不是我和你的关系。”  
——占有你，控制你，于我毫无意义。我们是同一枚硬币的两面，是同一次单摆的来回，是支撑同一命运之轮的两组辐条。它们能对彼此宣称占有和控制了对方吗？  
——即便你自己对此毫无知觉，但我始终都明白这一点：一直是你借枝栖身，一直是你攥着我的缰绳。

精灵不由分说将她搂紧，将她的脸按向他的胸口，由上往下抚摸她的背脊。但他的话听起来有些古怪，有些失常，不像是他惯用的顾左右而言他的托辞。她心中异样，隐隐觉得他在酝酿什么新的波澜。就在她分神之时，她的后背瞬间靠上赤裸的皮肤，原本搂抱着她的精灵消失无形。她还没来得及反应，他的声音又从头顶传来，带了一抹如同厚天鹅绒一般的优雅底调，稠滑、黑暗而贪欲。

“你想要我，你我对此都无法反驳。我想要的不是占有和控制——你知道我想要什么。”  
“如果你不想看到我，我会遵从你的意愿。但我不会就此停止，因为我已获得你的应允。我不接受任何反悔。”

希里知道他会隐身，却没有对他接下来的所为做过任何准备。无源力道轻微抬起她的腰臀，水流模拟肢体的触感，摩挲她柔腻的大腿内侧。无形手指裹住胸前的柔软曲线轻缓揉弄，继以潮湿的舔吻。即便全身泡在泉池里，她也能清楚地感觉到身下不一样的泛滥与热度；她将酸软的膝头勉强夹紧，却无法抵挡无孔不入的温热流体。她刚刚咬上内颊就被无形却有质的指尖打断，它毫无阻隔地突入双唇，探进口腔挑逗搅弄，让她在积累快感时本能地吮吸着。

——你是独一无二的，无人能与你相比。你明明也渴望与我结合，为何要回避我的探询？  
——违背自然终致囚缚，顺应本心方得施展。你明明迷恋我的所为，却又不肯痛快承认。

他寄身于水，在她每一寸肌肤上恣意施展，无所不在，无处不至。流水如柔韧的手指、如温软的唇舌，在她的内壁与外部同时爱抚，灵巧地挑动她的神经；她泪眼朦胧地抬起腰小幅蠕动着，忍耐他的侵入，不知该蜷起身体推拒，还是该挺身迎合。水流拍打躯体的声音从未让她如此无力，如此羞耻，如此难受与潮热；双腿不自觉地合上又分开，想要释放却无法解脱。为什么他还不现身抱住自己？她从未像现在这样渴望肌肤相亲，直到再次泫然欲泣；不知是因为无法逃离的快感、还是无由而生的委屈。

——这是我的报复。你抗拒我的请求，却又担心失去；你主动向我伸手，却又把我推开。

她无力地靠在他身上呜咽，无法自抑地带了哭腔；在逐渐绝顶的疯狂浪潮间，她忽然觉得自己若是放开仅存的一线理智，就会立即融化在水中——

“但我愿意满足你。你的所有期待与欲求，你不敢诉诸言语的所有隐秘渴望，我都了如明镜。”

……或许至少是在谁的怀抱里。

她身中钢弦豁然崩断，一池热泉瞬间没顶。

——因为你接受魔法，就是接受我；拥抱魔法，就是在拥抱我。  
“吉薇艾尔，我万分乐意。”

末字落下时声音已经彻底变了形，现形的精灵男人占有欲地将她拥紧，吮吸她的耳轮。她想回头吻他，却受制于有力的双臂。他在余韵中温柔拂过她身体的触感比蜂蜜还要甜美，比毛皮还要轻软。中间却忽然藏了几痕尖利的刺痛感——

 

希里猛然睁大眼睛，那竟是一双灰狐的爪子。


	4. 【链接专用2】被和谐的乐高玩具车X2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 另一个链接……

在这片温暖却深沉的黑暗中，她听见精灵在她耳边微不可闻地喃喃细语。然而，她一时却竟不知他是在甜言蜜语，还是在咬牙切齿。她的双手吓得如浸过冷水一般冰凉，于是她感觉到他将右手牵起，送到唇边。

他双唇滚烫，甚于与自己肌肤相接的躯体。他亲吻她每一寸手背与手指，她手上每一寸被吐息温暖过的部分都开始发抖，却不是因为在冰水里受了凉。在她的手被他放下之前，她清晰地感觉自己触到了某样奇妙的事物：它柔软，湿热，如同细致的丝绒滑过她不可避免地变得粗糙的掌间，那里有她练剑留下的薄茧。

她当然知道那是什么。这番领悟让她的呼吸粗重地一颤，心房随之绞紧。

毫无预兆地，温热的流体开始沿着她的身体往上爬升。她的后背与他的胸膛紧紧相贴，流水从身前蜿蜒而上，滑入斗篷与皮肤之间的缝隙，坚定如同一株植物在峭壁陡崖间攀援。它渗透、侵袭且挑衅，却装得毫无攻击性。它挥起细软藤蔓勾上凸崖，翻出叶底吸盘吮住砾岩，在对方开始痉挛时用柔枝嫩叶密密裹缠。

“我应该道歉。我不该轻视你的亲人，他们把你养育得很好。和在艾尔兰德时相比，你的成长简直让我刮目相看。”

——艾尔兰德？为何他说得如同亲眼见证过一般……莫非他从那时候就已开始——  
……就像植物一般不具智慧，不守道德，毫无廉耻。当另一股魔法水流带着与他体温无二的热度缠上她的腰臀，带着轻缓的压力向下推移时，她不得不咬紧上唇内侧主动控制自己的呼吸。

“抱歉，我不知道你只是在休息，并没有睡着——”她强自镇定地说道。如果她知道他没有睡着，也许她只会靠近观察一番，然后走开；她相信自己有这样的自制能力，哪怕她的确好奇，哪怕她那时鬼迷心窍地决定偷偷跨越那条线，然后装作彼此都不在意。反正他醒来后也不会记得，反正她也就只是看一眼……仅此而已。  
什么都不会发生，什么都不会改变。对吧？

“总之我为冒犯抱歉。我可以走了吗？”  
她的嗓子很干。即便这是在水中，在雾气蒸腾的温暖泉池里，她的声音也嘶哑如同久渴旅人。真奇怪，真是不可思议。

更不可思议的是，她听见他在自己眼前的一片黑暗里轻笑出声，贴着他胸膛的背部微微震动。  
——你想看我身体上的符文。但那些都是秘密，付出代价才能获得。如你所见，“真知难求”；在我的世界里，若想获得，必先给予。

**……是她自己向他伸出手去的。**

他身体后倾，似是有意让她靠得更加舒服。他仅以一条手臂不施力道地搂住她，另一只手依然刻意剥夺她的视觉。温泉沿着两人躯体与水相触的每一寸表面与缝隙逆流而上，如月潮依时涨落，可她却觉得身体越来越冷，只有与他相触的那部分还有余温。于是她很快在黑暗中感到自己裸露的侧颈与肩头开始被一股暖流舔䑛，腰上的压力也增大了不少。

——我的确在引诱你。  
——我好不容易才把你诱到身边，吉薇艾尔。

她的耳轮上隐约传来彷如细致丝绒掠过的潮湿触感，轻柔而诱惑。他吻上她耳后薄软的皮肤。他身上隐约有香药的残留气味，内敛的檀木与松针，间杂一缕蜂蜜甜香与胡椒的温暖，让她头晕目眩，全身僵硬如同木石。  
可她是何时闻到过这种香气的？啊，第一次似乎是在提尔纳利亚，在王城郊外的那片石南原野上，她恨恨不平地策马飞奔，想尽快逃离——

**她亲手将凯尔匹临时托付给了易华拉夸克斯。**

“只有把你带到这个世界，这个只剩你我的世界，我才能引诱你。”  
他的呼吸沉缓而克制。他的指尖在她的腰侧隔着斗篷逡巡，轻微、缓慢、漫不经心地游移。他指尖移过的轨迹宛如此刻她混乱的思绪。

——我该怎样才能让你放下戒备？我该怎样才能获得你的信任？  
——我该怎样才能让你毫无挂碍地接受，心无芥蒂地欢迎？

在不可名状的恐慌里，她恍惚觉得自己的思想正被一把锋利的匕首切成两段：一部分在本能的防备中警铃大作，在思考任何可能的脱身之法，在寻找任何可用的反击武器。而另一部分则叫嚣着要把那件斗篷摘下，因为太暖和了，太热了，在身上捆得太紧了……真是愚不可及，这一部分简直是叛徒，是伥鬼，是寄生虫，是驽钝的赘余。她应该立即拔剑把这一部分干脆利落地砍掉，哪怕让那抹冰冷的火焰型剑身灼痛自己，让自己清醒一点——

**而她的剑，那柄与她同名的剑，那柄从不离身的剑，被她放在了池外。它此刻不在身边，无处可寻。**

精灵终于放下捂在她双眼上的手，眼前所见却只有茫茫白雾。她先是愕然，再是如同溺水得救一般开始大口呼吸；精灵趁机环抱住她，将她死死攥住斗篷的双拳护在怀里——或者是扣紧，因为在这之后她的手臂与手腕竟都无法动弹半分。  
她本要回头——他却先行一步直接吮在颈子上，离疯狂跳动的脉搏不到一寸。她几乎为此惊叫出声，呼吸心跳几乎一时暂停。  
——因为我知道你绝不会乖乖束手就擒。我不愿让你心怀怨恨被我束缚，却也不愿永远被你拒之门外。

**精灵贤者的魔法对赤手空拳的人是致命的。**

颈侧那片有些火辣的皮肤正被他以指尖小心翼翼地触碰边缘，像羽毛骚动般微微发痒。但软组织挫伤总是会留下淤血的，会在皮下印刻一小块可疑的红紫。米索从不会这么做，米索从不会给她这样的亲吻。  
带着疼痛的亲吻。  
她本应为此感到恐惧或厌恶……但是，如何，此刻她却心中异样，不知所措。

他再次将她靠在怀里，她听见自己头顶闷闷地传来他的声音。

“我们应该继续谈一谈，吉薇艾尔。”

**他在玩弄她。**


End file.
